


You are the Reason

by LMPsisterhood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lucid Dreaming, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Regina is a Dark One, Sexual Tension, Smut, dream sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Camelot Canon Divergent, SQ slow burn: In Camelot, Emma has to make the decision to save Killian. She sees his memories and realizes she needs to fight for a different love. She returns to Regina; she is struck and Emma has to make a fatal decision. Will Regina love her when the darkness claims her too? Emma goes through judgment to come out with a better understanding about the things that are important to her.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	1. Part I: Still in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you are the reason [fanvid]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943512) by [DelicatePoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicatePoem/pseuds/DelicatePoem). 



> The concept of light and dark in this fiction is touched upon in a rather unique way. I thank Snapegirlkmf for inspiring me with her concepts from her Little Mishap series. I appreciate her understanding and encouragement. Some basic concepts of Christianity are woven in with Greek god myths, which is widely used within Once Upon a Time. 
> 
> THANK YOU: To the mods, for all you’ve done in putting this together. This is amazing! Thank you to DelicatePoem for creating the video. It was her inspiration that inspired me to write this story. I couldn’t have done it without her. Thank you to my cheerleader Haley Brown. I really couldn’t have done this without her encouragement. There were times when I thought I might not finish it and she cheered me on. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: These characters are not my own; they are ABC’s and Once a Upon a Time’s. Some of the dialogue is not my own as well. It has been manipulated to suit my purposes. And switched and changed around as needed to forward the plot. The plot is my own with ideas from DelicatePoem and her lovely video.
> 
> Please enjoy and review! I enjoy hearing from my lovely readers.

“Emma.”

Emma Swan’s long blonde hair fell into her face as she knelt over Killian Jones, a sea of pink flowers surrounding them. She sobbed above him. “Killian.” She held tightly to his hand. “You’re going to be okay.”

A look of pain crossed the brunet’s face, his life ebbing from him, “You have to let me go.” His breathing was laboured as he continued, “I don’t have faith, this price,” he spoke in short phrases, “I don’t want to become that.”

Emma gulped back her sobs, comforting him, “You won’t. We can fight the darkness. I can help you. We can do it together.”

Killian’s words were coming out short and laden with pain, “I’m not as strong as you are. I’m not; I’m weak. Things that I’ve done. I’ve succumbed to darkness before in my life. It took centuries to push it away. I don’t know if I can do it again.”

Emma smiled a sad smile, hope blossomed in her chest, “But our future.”

Killian continued as she grasped his hand, “I’ll just be happy knowing that you’ll have with …” he cried out in deep pain. He blacked out.

Emma reached out to caress his face with tears trailing down her face, crying out, “That’s not enough for me.”

She reached her lips to kiss his forehead and a series of pictures flashed before her eyes. She saw Regina being encompassed by the darkness and herself reaching out with the dagger to take it from her. She saw Regina and her in her yellow bug and the brunette was looking at her with something that she couldn’t put words to. She saw her and Regina in the library, the brunette was looking fondly at her. She saw a shot of herself looking slyly at Regina. She saw the moment when she gave her dagger to Regina and simply said, “I saved you, now save me, if you can.”

She saw a memory that wasn’t her own. Maybe it was Killian’s. Regina held a wand in her hand and she was talking to her sister, Zelena, saying, “We’re going to take your portal, but we’re not taking it to Oz.” The brunette turned to look at her mother and wistfully said, “We’re taking it to Emma.” They stood in the middle of Granny’s dinner and Regina held her baby blanket. The wand tapped the blanket and lit up. Regina smiled lightly, her lashes blinking rapidly.

A couple more scenes of them holding each other’s gazes and Emma pulled back from Killian’s forehead. She was doing the wrong thing; she felt it to her core. The things she saw took only a matter of moments, but they had been falling in love for years. Her tears dried on her cheeks and she took a deep breath. She loved Regina. She loved Regina more than she loved Killian. Killian stilled within her arms and his chest dropped as his last breath was taken from him.

If she was correct in her thinking, Regina loved her too. She just hadn’t told her, couldn’t tell her because certain blond men and brunet men kept getting in the way. She didn’t need Regina to say the words. She just needed to take action.

Leaving Killian behind as she didn’t want to use her magic, the blonde stood and whisked herself back to Regina. She knew that the brunette would be able to help her. After all, they had been there for each other the moment she had stepped into Storybrooke.

Regina had stepped away from the group and was back in the hallway leading to the restroom. _Where is Emma? What is she doing with that pirate? Hopefully, she doesn’t do something that would make her go completely Dark One._

A billow of magical smoke appeared in front of Regina and wisped away, leaving Emma there with her.

Regina threw herself into Emma’s arms, “Emma!”

Emma held her for a moment, smelling her hair. Apples wafted up. Emma smiled. Of course, she loved apples. Regina released her and Emma cupped a cheek in her hand. The blonde’s smile widened as she pulled Regina back to her, closing her lips over the brunette’s.

Regina trembled as she kissed Emma back. Pushing the blonde from her, Regina’s brows furrowed, “What is this? What happened with Hook?”

Emma sighed slightly and pursed her lips. “Don’t worry. I realized it’s not Hook I should be fighting for.”

Emma caressed down Regina’s cheek with a thumb, settling her hand on her shoulder gripping it. Regina’s brows creased, shaking her head.

“Emma,” Regina finally spoke, “you’re not making any sense.”

“Let’s go home. We can do this together as we always have. We are better together than apart. Together we are stronger.” Emma moved from behind her into Granny’s diner. Snow White saw her daughter and rushed to her to embrace her.

“Emma!” The petite brunette looked around. “Where’s Hook?”

Regina stood at the back of the diner, mulling over what Emma had said. _Who did she need to fight for? Was ‘we’ Emma and her or the family? Did she love someone else?_

There was a scuffle behind Regina and just before she was able to turn, she felt something slice into her.

“Emma!” Regina called out as she stumbled forward. Emma grabbed her before she fell. Blood was pouring from Regina’s side. Charming rushed past the women and out the back of Granny’s.

“Regina,” Emma’s throat felt like it was squeezing shut. _Why is this happening again?_ “No, I can’t let this happen to you. There must be a way to save you.”

“I’ve been on that slippery slope and you know where it got me. I don’t think I can come back from that again.” Regina gasped out, clenching her teeth.

“We can get through this, you and me.” Emma pleaded. “We always have each other’s back. We are each …”

“Emma,” David interrupted his daughter, “I couldn’t find who did this. I’m sorry. He got away.”

Snow looked between her daughter and her husband; her brows raised in consternation. “We’ll find him. Whoever did this will be brought to justice.”

“I don’t care about that now,” Emma snapped as the life of the woman she loved slowly ebbed away. “I need to help her.”

“Emma,” Snow appealed to her daughter, “I don’t know what happened with Hook, but Regina is not as important. You don’t want do something you will regret.”

Emma grunted and whisked herself away once again in a swirl of magic. She was in another corner of the floral field she had been in with Hook. She leaned down and brushed her lips with Regina’s. She didn’t know what she expected, but she was hoping for True Love’s Kiss.

Regina’s eyes fluttered closed and Emma sobbed. “Regina, I’ve got do this. I love you. I won’t let you go.”

She reached for the sword of Excalibur and held it over Regina’s chest. The blade glowed with light.

*****

Merlin felt his body draining and he trembled. Snow’s eyes got wider as she stared at the dark-skinned man.

Charming grew alarmed, “What’s happening?”

Dark, inky spirals glimmered from Merlin’s body, reaching out and up. Merlin’s body quaked as his magic left him. “It’s too late.”

Everyone watched as the dark magic evaporated into thin air.

*****

Tears fell down Emma’s cheeks as her resolve grew. She knew she and Regina could get through this. They would fight for each other. They would fix what was broken between them; regaining trust and learning to open themselves to the possibility of real love and acceptance. Emma knew this from the bottom of her heart. Regina would forgive her and they would grow in love.

Dark, inky magic spiraled from the hilt of the sword; swirling and intersecting around the blade. The dark magic seeped into Regina’s body as Emma silently sobbed above her. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and opened them. Regina was no longer there. The light dissipated as Emma glanced at the sword.

Looking down at her attire, gone was the white tunic and cloak. She had a black leather, high necked jacket on with black leather pants. Her hair no longer hung in waves down from her neck. She felt the tight bun at the back of her head. Emma lamented for a moment at what she had become, but she knew it was for the right cause. She needed Regina and Regina needed her.

*****

The darkness laughed. A new dark one was being born. It had waited for this one. This was the one it wanted when the blonde had gotten in the way. At the entrance to the vault in the dark one circle the inky strands of darkness gurgled over the stones; bubbling, boiling forming a column separating into a dark hood over a head and two arms of the cloak.

Excess magic dripped down from the hands as a woman looked up from the hood. Her dark obsidian hair curtained off her face, her dark chocolate eyes looking out at the world around her. The woman sneered as her eyes came into focus.

“Hi,” Rumple gurgled in her face. She pushed the hood back, her hair falling in lengths over her shoulders.

“Imp,” Regina recognized her mentor, deepening her sneer.

“Not exactly, but I can understand the confusion,” Rumple singsonged back at her. Regina’s fingers separated and curved as she lunged for Rumpelstiltskin’s neck. He disappeared from in front of her at the moment she should have attacked and reappeared several feet behind her. “That’s not gonna work.” He taunted her. “I’m not out there. I’m in here. I’m your guide. The voice in your head.”

Regina huffed and held up her hands as if in surrender, “Save it, imp. I know who you are and all the dark ones in my head. Doesn’t matter, I won’t listen to you. I’m done listening to you.”

Regina stomped away from him and started walking up the hill.

“What if I told you that together,” Rumple droned, “I could get you the one thing that you’ve wanted for the last 46 years.” He paused. Regina knew he was being over-dramatic. He continued, “Your revenge.”

Regina stopped, contemplating.

“That’s right, dearie. I saw what you what you saw. I saw your pain. And I can ease it.” Regina grit her teeth and sneered again as Rumple took slow steps toward her with each phrase, “Stick with me. And you will finally do what you never could before.”

The brunette slowly turned her head to look at the imp, growling out, “What’s that?”

Rumple gestured in front of her, “Why, kill Snow White, of course.”

Regina’s lips curved upwards from her sneer into an evil grin. She walked a few steps further finding herself in the woods. She glanced down at her attire. “What the heck am I wearing? Why must dark ones dress like monks?”

As she took a few steps further, a swirl of purple magic enveloped her. A black leather corset and dress graced her curves. Her obsidian hair was in an updo.

Rumple stood before her gesturing his hands in a bell in front of him. “Yes, much better. I went leather as well.”

Regina stomped towards him and yelled, “Get out of here!”

Rumple evaporated and popped just behind her, droning in her ear, “Try to ignore me, but you can’t.”

“Talk all you want, imp,” Regina snarled, “I know you’re lying. There’s no way I can get my revenge with you. I’ll do it myself. I know exactly where she is.”

Regina continued to walk in the direction she knew the diner was situated. Each footstep placed firmly; her hips swaying with each footfall.

Emma looked out from behind a tree. “There you are.”

Regina stopped in her tracks to look up at the blonde. Her attire had changed. Her hair snow white. Regina sneered again. Like mother, like daughter.

“What are you doing here?”

Emma looked back at her, smiling slightly. “Looking for you. I forgot what you looked like in leather. You look good.”

Regina gestured to her body, swinging her arms down, “Why of course, what did you expect?” She looked hard into Emma’s green eyes. “You know, after spending decades in the darkness, I was finally working to earn my son’s love, and you threw me right back into that darkness! Job well done, Emma!”

“Binding you to Excalibur was the only way to save you.” Emma defended.

“Right!” Regina exclaimed, “Excalibur. And where is my shiny new tether?”

“I don’t know,” Emma steeled her nerves, hoping Regina didn’t detect the lie, “It disappeared when you did.”

“Ah,” Dark Rumple made himself known. “Isn’t that convenient?”

“How long has he been with you?” The blonde inquired.

“You can still see him?” Regina snarled.

Dark Rumple droned, “Sadly, yes. I mean, she’s still a Dark One, no matter how ineffectual she may be.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Emma appealed to Regina. “He’s not real. But I am. I’m right here. Look at me.” She walked directly into the brunette’s line of vision. “That future I once spoke of with Hook, I want that with you, Regina. We can have it. I’m not afraid anymore. I want it. With you. It’s ours.” Emma reached out to her. Their arms intertwined. “You just have to want it, too.”

Regina hummed and smiled at Emma. “I’d love that more than anything.”

Emma stared deeply into chocolate eyes, “Regina, look.”

Regina looked around, gasping. “The imp’s gone.”

“We can do this.” Emma declared. “We can get the darkness out of both of us for good.”

“How?” Regina turned to look back at Emma, seeing her with new eyes. She felt a curl of desire within her belly. She couldn’t want Emma more.

“By doing what I just did with you.” Emma said in all calmness. “By going to those we love.”

Emma swayed towards Regina. The brunette smiled at her prey. Reaching their arms about each other, they pressed the other to their bosom. Their lips found the other and Regina touched her lip with her tongue to the blonde’s asking for entrance. Emma opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Soon they pulled away breathing heavily and Regina released her.

Emma smiled at the brunette and chuckled, “Okay, enough distractions. I’m going to go scout our path.”

Emma walked backwards from Regina as she replied, “And I’ll go replenish our water supply.”

Emma turned and walked away as Regina continued on her path. A few steps down the path, indistinct whispers came faintly on the wind. Regina grimaced as they screeched in her ear, bringing her hand up to her aching head.

“Oh, what the devil is that noise?”

Rumple’s sing-songy voice rumbled out, “That’s the sound of the dagger singing to the sword. And if you can hear it, that means Excalibur is quite close.”

Regina shook her head, denying Rumple’s words, “No, it’s impossible. Emma said it disappeared.”

The imp snapped in a hard voice, “Wake up, dearie! Your friend is lying. She has the sword.”

Regina’s face hardened and she snarled, “Why would she lie to me?”

Rumple spoke in a soft voice, “So she can control you. Not that she needs Excalibur. She’s quite good at doing that all on her own.”

Regina squinched her eyes as the whispers continued, retorting, “What bullshit are you talking about?”

Emma stomped into the clearing, her steps taking her closer to Rumpelstiltskin. “Get out of here!”

Rumple cackled, saying, “We were just talking about you!” Turning to the Evil Queen, he continued, “Why don’t you ask her yourself?”

“Ask me what?” Emma intoned. “Regina, what the hell is going on?”

Regina quietly asked, cringing at the whispers, “Emma, do you know where Excalibur is?”

Emma slowly took a few steps closer, “Regina, Rumple is manipulating you. That’s what he does.”

Regina was breathing heavily, “Are you lying to me? I can hear it calling to the dagger, Emma.” She turned to look at the blonde and snapped, “Do you have Excalibur?”

Emma took a deep breath and acquiesced, “Yes.”

The sword materialized in her hand as she conjured it with her magic. Regina looked at her feeling anger course through her veins.

“Did you use it on me?”

Emma was taken aback. _Why would Regina think that?_ “What? No. Of course not. I would never …”

Regina cut her off, “Then why not tell me the truth?” Emma looked sadly at her. “You were afraid I was gonna ask you for it. You never planned on giving it to me, did you?”

Emma was shocked at Regina’s accusation, “I did it to protect you. You told me yourself you were not strong enough to resist the darkness.”

Regina silently stared at Emma, trying to look into her soul. “I told you I didn’t think I could come back from that again.”

Emma’s face crumpled up like she was going to cry. As she replied to Regina, each word got stronger, “But you were dying. We are stronger together. We can do this together.”

Regina stood still and said in her quietest voice, “You know the worst part, Miss Swan? When your own mother wanted to use the dagger to stop you from crushing Merida’s heart,” Regina’s voice started rising until she was almost screaming, “I’m the one that convinced her that you needed to make that decision yourself! There has never been a moment where I didn’t believe in you. Where I didn’t trust you, but you clearly don’t believe in me anymore. So how am I supposed to fight this?”

“Regina …”

Emma reached out to the brunette and Regina held up her arm, “Don’t.”

Purple smoke enveloped the Queen’s body and she disapperated, leaving Emma alone in the woods.

*****

Emma went back to the field of pink flowers where she had last been with Regina. She walked slowly through the flowers. _Why did I think that this would be okay? Regina hates me. She didn’t profess her love and now I don’t know if she does?_

“Regina?” She called into the darkness. She was alone. She felt it to her core. She gritted her teeth as she squinched her eyes, hating herself for what she was about to do. Excalibur appeared in her hand as the greyish smoke disappeared. She sighed and huffed out, “Dark One, I summon thee.”

A sharp sound rattled the air as Regina apparated in front of her. Regina stared back at her through red rimmed eyes, her face deathly white. Emma sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how else to get you here.”

“You could have given me a choice.” Regina bit out through clenched teeth.

Emma spoke in a subdued tone, “We need to talk about this.”

Regina spoke calmly, yet harshly, “Do you have any idea how it feels to not be in control of yourself? The last time a Dark One controlled me, I had to watch as you ran away from me through a fire. I didn’t know you were going to come back and rescue me. I had to watch as Pan took my son’s heart. He means everything to me as he is all I have. I had to watch as the Snow Queen came between us and tried to take you from me. She could have killed you, and me, and everyone else. Rumple has been manipulating us from the beginning all for his sordid plans for power.”

Emma spoke sharply, feeling helpless; hopeless, “I know exactly how it feels. All my life everyone has abandoned me.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “I didn’t abandon you.”

“I know,” Emma replied softly. “But I was about to lose you to the darkness. When I’m scared, that’s when my walls go up. That’s when I stop trusting the people around me.” Emma’s voice rose, “You know this!”

“It doesn’t make it fair, Miss Swan,” Regina bit out. She turned to walk away again.

Emma called out, “Regina, wait!”

The blonde growled realizing what she did. She had used the dagger again. She apologized, “I didn’t mean to do that.”

Regina swung around and yelled at her, “Yes, but you did. And that’s my point!”

“That’s not why I called you here!” Emma stated, continuing, “I called you here because I do believe in you! I do trust you to control your own fate!” She held out the sword, hilt out. “It’s yours if you want it!”

Regina looked at her like it was a trick. She staggered forward, reaching her hand out and touching the hilt of the sword.

Emma looked into her eyes, “We are going to get the darkness out of both of us. But we are going to do it together.”

Emma let go of the hilt and Regina held the sword in front of her, her eyes gleaming. She conjured a sheath and belt, sliding the sword into the casing.

Emma looked at her queen softly, “I promise you I will never try to control you again. I love you.”

The Queen’s brows furrowed slightly as Emma reached for her hand. Schooling her features, she grasped the blonde’s hand.

Emma saw Regina’s reaction and asked, “What?”

Regina looked deeply into her friend’s eyes, searching her own soul. She had felt a lot of emotions in the last little while. She wasn’t sure love was one of them. “Nothing. Let’s get back to Granny’s Diner.”

*****

In front of the diner, Snow, David and Granny were discussing which way they were going to search for Emma and Regina next.

Snow turned to look down the path she thought they should take and her eyes widened as she saw two figures walking towards them.

“There you are,” Granny said gruffly, “we’ve looked everywhere for you.”

Snow’s mouth gaped as she looked at her daughter. She had changed and Snow was concerned. “Emma, what happened to you?”

David’s brows were deeply furrowed. “Are you okay?”

Emma replied as she walked up in front of her parents, “For now.” Snow’s face softened as she accepted her daughter’s fate. Emma continued, “It looks worse than it is.”

Granny put the safety on her crossbow and pointed it downward. She grunted, “Are you sure?”

Regina spoke in a low voice, “Yes. We’re ready to get this sickness out of us. Where’s Merlin?”

“He’s inside,” David explained.

Regina took a few steps toward the diner, “Well, let’s get on with it then. I’ll go get him. Wait here.”

David watched as Regina walked away from them, concern etching his face.

*****

Merlin stood in front of the cauldron, white smoke hovering over the surface. He drawled, “If you’re receiving this message, then things are worse than I feared. There is only one person who can defeat the Dark One now. If you want to destroy the darkness, then you must …” He exhaled sharply as the door opened behind him and the Evil Queen appeared. “The Dark One’s found me already.”

The lock clanged shut as Regina held up a hand and walked toward Merlin, “Heard you were preparing for the worst-case scenario. I’m sorry, dear, but it’s already here.”

Merlin faced the impending Dark One and walked around the counter as Regina ran towards him. Her hand sunk into his chest and when it re-emerged, Merlin’s red heart was beating in her palm.

Rumple singsonged behind her, “Careful, dearie. That’s the oldest heart in all the realms. Let’s cut it open and count the rings.”

Merlin interjected, “You’re too late. I already left a message for the others.”

Regina sneered at the dark-skinned man, “Oh, they can’t do anything to stop me. Not while I have this.”

She grasped the hilt of the sword. Merlin cast his focus on the sword.

“Excalibur. What do you want?” The age-old mage asked.

“My revenge.” Regina stated plainly. She grinned smugly at the mage, “And for that, I need to get back to Storybrooke.”

“You want to cast a curse.” Merlin surmised. “That’s not possible. Not without crushing the heart of the thing you love most. And I don’t think you’ll be able to do that again.”

Rumple’s child-like voice whined, “Which is why I’m not going to crush it. But someone else will. Someone who might actually have feelings for you, dearie. And that’s not me.”

Rumple morphed into Nimue, Merlin’s one and only love. “But it is me.”

“Nimue?” Merlin awed that the woman he loved was standing before him.

“Remember. I am all Dark Ones.” The woman with the gold skin reminded him. “It’s romantic, isn’t it? After all that’s happened between us, you’re still the thing I love most. And I do love you. I always have.”

Merlin’s eyes glared back, stating, “But you’re not really here.”

Regina cackled, “Yes, dear, but she is. She lives in all Dark Ones. So, when I crush your heart, so will she.”

Emma unlocked the door and walked through it, closing it behind her. The three in the room turned to look at her. She saw Merlin’s heart beating in Regina’s hand.

“You were playing me the whole time.” Emma’s heart hurt at the betrayal.

Regina growled, “Once you lied about Excalibur, all bets were off. I knew it was just a matter of time before you tried controlling me. And now, no one will ever control me again!” The brunette looked down at the sword in her sheath. “Go back from whence you came. Back to your stone.”

Excalibur was swirled away in purple smoke and was gone.

Emma sadly looked at Regina, standing in quiet contemplation. Taking several steps forward to the trio, Emma snapped, “I don’t understand. Why are you helping her get her revenge?”

Nimue calmly rebuked her, “Don’t be naïve, Emma. Dark Ones never do anything without getting something in return.”

Emma was quaking with anger, “What do you want?”

“You’re a Dark One,” Nimue smiled at her, “You know what we want. You want it, too.”

Emma looked away; regret seeped through her bones. “No. You can’t.”

Nimue smiled grimly, “Yes, we can. And we will.” 

Emma willed away the tears that wanted to fall. She turned to Regina, beseeching, “Regina? Your revenge is not your happy ending. Happy endings aren’t always what we think they will be. Look around you. If you destroy this heart, you will destroy your happy ending along with it.”

“Oh, Emma,” Regina looked gleeful as she held her hand over the cauldron, “Don’t be so delusional.”

Before Regina could crush the age-old heart in her palm, Grumpy burst through the door. “Guess what we found? You’ll never guess.”

Doc smiled and excitedly agreed, “It’s there. Who knew? We never thought they existed!”

Regina cupped the heart to her as she sauntered over to the dwarfs. Emma followed behind her. “You ruined my moment.”

Doc cowered behind Grumpy, who glowered back at her. “Just follow me, sister.”

Charming and Snow walked behind Grumpy and the other dwarfs with Regina and Emma following behind. They walked several yards from the diner and approached the stone of Excalibur. Grumpy looked up at the sun and waited. A glimmer shone through and he stepped around the stone.

Emma glanced at the sword as she walked by, briefly touching it. Regina looked behind her at Emma and the stone, her eyes slit as she glared at her. Emma walked around her to follow after her parents.

“Quickly,” Grumpy growled out.

They upped their pace, stepping between the boulder and a thin tree. Emma looked back just before she followed through. The stone was no longer there. Regina didn’t look over her shoulder, but glared back at the blonde. Emma stepped forward and stumbled over some roots. As Regina followed her, the heart she held was loosened from her grasp and fell to the ground behind her.

*****

Merlin watched as the glimmer closed and reached down to pick up his heart and put it back in again. He smiled grimly and walked away, following the path in another direction.

*****

They stood on the peak just over Storybrooke. As they looked over the town, Happy burst out,

“Look we can see townhall and Granny’s Diner. It’s like we never left.”

Doc and Happy chuckled together and cheered. Grumpy harrumphed. He turned to them, stating, “Ley lines. I guess they exist, huh? Just another way we can get to the Enchanted Forest, if we can find another one.”

Emma looked at the town and then at the group. She knew what she had to do. In a moment, she had everyone out cold with a sweep of her hand. Looking down at Regina and said, “I can make you forget that you were ever a Dark One. I can take away your memories.”

“Good one,” Dark Rumple giggled.

She held a dreamcatcher over Regina’s head. A yellow stream flowed from Regina’s forehead to make the dreamcatcher glow. Once her memories were captured, Emma set the item aside and knelt down beside Regina, taking her jaw in her hands. She caressed her cheeks with her thumbs, whispering, “When you wake up, you’ll be the woman you were. The woman I love. The woman who loves me.”

As she lowered her head to Regina’s lips, Rumple stopped her, “You’ll have to do more than that if you want her to forget she was ever a Dark One.”

“I know,” Emma quietly agreed. Turning to the rest of the group, she took up the dreamcatcher again, revolving it in her hand to connect each person to the item. “I need to erase the memories of everyone who knew that I turned Regina into a Dark One.”

“Right, because no one could possibly understand,” Rumple tormented her. “Why trust your family to help when you can do it all yourself?”

Emma sighed, realizing, “This is my fault. I’m the one who’s going to fix this.”

She knelt briefly by Regina’s side and held her, tears cascading down her face. She looked back at the stone that no one had bothered to see had come with them and sent it somewhere they would never look. Sweeping her hand over the group again, she sent each to their home awaiting the morning and their awakening.


	2. Part II: Waking in Storybrooke

Regina opened her eyes. She looked around the room and realized she was back in Storybrooke. _How did I get here? It felt like we had just left and now we’re back?_ She pushed back the covers and looked at her pajamas. Sliding her feet over the side of the bed, she sat with her hands gripping the mattress. _What has Emma done? Why has she removed my memories? What happened in Camelot? As much I will regret it, maybe the Charmings will know something._

She stood and made her way to her walk-in closet to choose her clothes for the day. Once she was dressed, she made her way down the stairs.

“Mom!” Henry ran to her and hugged her. “There you are! I was afraid I was the only one here. I was just going to find Grams and Gramps. Want to come with me?”

“Of course,” Regina agreed. “Might as well stop at Granny’s and get you breakfast and me a cup of coffee.”

“Yes!” Henry whooped, his mom’s heels clacking as she followed him out the door.

Stopping in front of the diner, Regina gave Henry money to pay for breakfast and waited in the car. Henry dashed inside, getting a hot chocolate with cinnamon and breakfast sandwich for himself as well as a coffee and muffin for his mom. Granny grinned and waved as Henry waved back, grinning as he ran back to the car.

“Ruby gave me a muffin for you,” Henry said as he handed her the two items. Regina just looked at the bag that carried the muffin astonished. Henry shrugged, “She said you’d love it.”

She opened it and peaked in. Regina licked her lips when she saw it was an apple bran muffin. “Let’s get going.”

A few minutes later they were parking outside of the Charmings loft. They chucked their meal remains in the garbage bag Regina provided in her car and carried their unfinished drinks as they manoeuvred their way out of the car and up the stairs. Henry knocked as Regina climbed the last stair and the door opened right away.

“Henry!” Snow White exclaimed, pulling her grandson into a tight hug.

Henry let her hug him as he greeted her, “Grams!”

Snow laughed. She still had to get used to that name. It never ceased to amaze her that she was a grandmother. “Regina! Come in.”

Regina shut the door behind her as she entered the apartment. “She’s not here?”

Charming walked around the island with a coffee mug in hand, shaking his head. “Maybe she’s at her house. I know her and Hook were looking for a place before we went to Camelot, if we ever went.”

The last was said under his breath, but everyone still heard him. Regina’s brows rose. Obviously, she wasn’t the only one without her memories. “Does no one remember?”

Henry and Snow shook their heads. Henry voiced his concern, “Even Ruby mentioned that Granny was a little put out that she couldn’t remember what happened. Of course, she thought that was due to old age.”

Snow White laughed, “Granny ever forget, never!”

Charming grinned at her, sitting down next to his wife on the sofa. “I’ve been trying to get in touch with Hook all morning to get everyone here so we can discuss this, but he’s not answering his phone. Have you talked to Robin?”

Regina’s eyes grew wide as she exclaimed, “Robin! I almost forgot about him. I’ll try. Give me a moment.”

She stood up from the chair she was in and went out in the hall, pressing speaker as she did. She tried him three times to no avail. She didn’t know why he wasn’t answering. She walked back into the Charming’s loft, shaking her head, “He didn’t answer. I suppose I’ll have to go out to his camp and see what’s wrong.” She turned to leave, then turned back, “Should we wait and see who else will show up? Did you call anyone else? Emma?”

“She’s not answering,” Snow White informed. “We could meet at Town Hall. I’ll get in touch with the dwarfs and, Charming, can you text Emma where we’ll be. Will one hour do?”

“Yes,” Regina agreed, “I’ll be there. Just look for the smoke. I should go see what happened to Zelena as well. Hopefully, she’s in her cell at the hospital. See you soon.” Regina turned to enter the hall again. “Henry,” he looked at her, “stay with your grandparents and don’t get into trouble.”

“Have I ever done that?” Henry deadpanned. Regin looked at him knowingly.

*****

Regina’s heels clacked as she entered her office at Town Hall. The Charmings and Henry were already there. “Did you find Hook?”

David huffed, “No. No one knows where he is. What happened in Camelot?”

“Why were our memories taken from us?” Leroy grumped as he stamped into the office.

“Leroy,” Snow White interjected softly, “we’ll find out as soon as Emma gets here.” She turned to her step-mother and asked, “What about Robin?”

“Not there,” Regina paced up and down her office, shaking her head. “Little John said he hasn’t shown up yet and Roland was beside himself. My heart goes out to him. I’ll check back on them later; he has to show up somewhere. And Zelena was in her cell.”

“Where’s Emma?” Snow White turned to her husband.

“Relax, I’m right here.”

Emma appeared before them in her leather and white hair. They all looked at her and gaped. Henry stepped forward, asking,

“Ma, what happened to you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Emma stalked towards them. Snow flinched as her daughter caressed her cheek. “You went to Camelot to get the Darkness out of me. And you failed.”

Snow look hurt with deep concern etched on her face for her daughter. What had happened that Emma turned into this – the Dark One?

“Ma,” Henry assured, “we can fix this.”

Emma grimly smiled and countered, “There’s no Saviour in this town anymore.”

“Emma, stop.” Regina gently commanded as she took the few steps to stand in front of Emma. “That’s enough.”

“Or what?” Emma calmly questioned.

“Or I’ll do exactly what you asked me to.” Regina touched her side, looking for the dagger.

Emma held it up in her face, taunting, “Looking for this?” Regina and Emma held each other’s gaze. Emma’s heart hurt even as she calmly said, “Nobody’s gonna touch this dagger but me.”

Charming watched his daughter and dared to speak, “Emma, why are you doing this?”

Emma turned to look at her father. “Because,” she held his gaze then said, “I am the Dark One.”

A dark grey column of smoke enveloped her and she disapperated. Everyone looked glumly at each other.

“What are we going to do?” Snow White asked the room at large.

“I’ll fix this,” Henry stood to feet and walked out the door. If anyone could get to Emma, Henry could. So, they let him go.

*****

Henry stood at the docks and repeated the Dark One’s name three times, “Emma Swan. Emma Swan. Emma Swan.”

A dark column of smoke appeared and evaporated. “Henry.”

“Ma, what happened? Why are you like this?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Sorry, Ma, whatever happened in Camelot. I’m sorry we failed you.”

“I know what I said, but, Henry, you didn’t fail me. Everyone else did.”

Regina walked up behind Henry, snapping at Emma, “Get away from my son.”

“What’s the matter, Regina, are you afraid Henry will learn the truth about what happened in Camelot?” Emma taunted the brunette.

Regina walked up behind Henry, putting a hand on his back, “If the truth is so important to you, why did you erase our memories?”

“It’s a curse, Regina.” As if Regina didn’t know. Emma looked so smug.

“I know.” Regina rolled her eyes. “But what I can’t figure out is why.”

“If I had wanted you to know I wouldn’t have erased your memories.”

“You know we won’t stop until we get them back.” Regina’s voice was edged with determination.

“It’s not going to happen, Regina, because I did learn from you. I built this curse without the one thing we needed to break it.” Emma snarled as she gazed at Regina. “A Saviour.”

“Well, we’ll find a way. We always have.” Mother and son shared a smile.

“Yes,” Emma agreed, “with me. Now, you’re on your own.”

Henry turned to look at his brunette mother, “We can do it, Mom. **_You_** can be the Saviour.”

Emma smiled grimly, “That’s not going to happen.”

“You don’t think I have it in me?” Regina inquired, her brows raising.

Emma looked certainly at the brunette, leaning in, “I know you don’t.”

Regina wondered why Emma was so certain. _How does she know?_ Slowly, she replied, “Well, you’re wrong. I can protect this town.”

As Regina and Henry turned to walk away, Emma raised her voice, “We’ll see about that. Because there’s a problem headed to Storybrooke that only a Saviour can solve.” Regina stopped in her tracks and still heard Emma as she spoke softer, “It’s too bad there isn’t one.”

Henry and Regina walked away, leaving the Dark One behind.

*****

“Swan!” Regina stormed into Emma’s house. “Where the hell are you?”

Emma appeared in the doorway behind her, “You know it’s customary to bring a gift to a housewarming or a nice bottle of wine.”

“We need to talk.” Regina said shortly.

“Or maybe we can bottle that rage and drink it instead.” Emma taunted.

Regina looked around the rather sparse room, pacing back to Emma. Emma walked into her house. “Okay, I’m not the Saviour.”

“Finally, you caught up with the rest of us.” The Dark One jeered. Regina looked absolutely stunning in her matching black blazer and shirt. Emma let her eyes wander down the brunette’s body.

Regina’s brows rose and she scoffed, “What is with Dark Ones and their libido? What is it you want, oh Dark One?”

“What makes you think I want anything?” Emma walked the few steps to get up in Regina’s space. Just millimetres from each others lips, Emma jabbed, “You’re just too cocky for your own good.”

The brunette rolled her eyes, retaliating, “I’m not the one giving a once over.”

Emma took half a step more and the two ladies stared the other down. Regina finally stepped back and Emma looked at her smugly.

“Emma,” Regina entreated, “why are you doing this alone? Why can’t we do this together? Find Robin and Hook and then try to rid you of the Darkness.”

“Now, you’re going to be heroic. Now life is precious to you.” Emma came right up into the brunette’s face and then retreated. Regina’s brows furrowed, _what does she mean?_

“Emma, listen to me. I know you … the good you … is still in there.” She held out her hands, petitioning Emma to listen.

“You, of all people, know that there are no good or bad versions of ourselves. It is just me.” She gestured to the length of herself.

Regina facepalmed herself, she was so done with this conversation, “I just want to find Robin and Hook and get back to our lives. We’ve done everything to keep you from this. We went to Camelot for you. Whatever problems we have, we can fix them together as we always have.”

“Let me make myself clear, Regina, I am done fixing your problems.” Emma’s voice was hard in exchange.

“My problems!” Regina’s emotions brewed beneath the surface. “You started this.”

“You think I did this?” Emma countered in a low steady voice.

“Would I be here otherwise?” Regina couldn’t stop another roll of the eyes.

“The problem, Regina, is you’re always looking for someone else to blame.” Emma spoke calmly, “This time you better look somewhere else as I am not your problem!”

“Then whose is it?” Regina inquired, equally as calm.

“Yours.” Emma took slow steps toward Regina and the brunette backed up until she had walked through the doorway and was on the porch. Emma spoke quickly and furiously, “You want everyone to believe you’re the Saviour then step up and do what needs to be done.”

Emma waved her hand and her door slammed in Regina’s face.

*****

Regina took Henry to Granny’s that night to see his grandparents for family dinner. Regina looked up as the dwarfs came through the door with a stone Sneezy.

“What happened there?” Regina nodded towards the men.

Snow White shrugged and rolled her eyes. David grinned, explaining, “They had a run-in with the new Dark One. Emma decided to make a point and turned him into stone in the middle of a sneeze. Nice look, eh?”

Regina snorted and Snow cracked a smile. Henry walked up, catching the final statement. “It’s friggin’ hilarious!” And burst into laughter. Snow giggled along with Charming and Regina joining in, chuckling.

Ruby sauntered up and sat beside Regina, across from Snow. “What happened with Emma? I thought you were going to Camelot to try and rid her of her darkness?”

“We don’t know,” Snow explained, “she took our memories.” Nodding towards the stone dwarf and his brothers, she continued, “And she’s right pissed whenever anybody asks her about it.”

Ruby giggled. “Attractive, isn’t it?”

Everyone laughed again at the situation. Henry got up seeing a pretty brunette standing back at the jukebox. Regina watched him go, curious as to where he was going and with whom?

A few minutes later, Regina stood from the group making her way back to her son. As she passed by the stone dwarf, she held her hand up and magically made it human again.

“Henry?” Regina touched her son’s shoulder.

“Mom,” Henry smiled, gesturing to the young lady, “this is Violet.” He looked softly at the girl and introduced her, “This is my mom, Regina.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” The girl said sweetly. Regina smiled wistfully at the young people. _My son is growing up. What am I going do?_

*****

Emma fondled her dagger as she sat at her kitchen table. _How am I going to get through to Regina? I love her so much. The point was do this together_ , but now she felt so alone.

“What’s the matter, dearie? Feeling left out.” Dark Rumple jabbered from the corner.

“What are you doing here? I already embraced the darkness.” Emma looked up, seeing the spirit in her periphery.

“You did, but I’m back. Because there’s more work to be done. Something bigger than both of us.” The door to the basement unlocked and opened with a creak. “As long as the Dark Ones existed, one thing has always held us back. The pull of the family we’re so desperate to protect. The friendships that make it impossible to forget who we used to be. The magic that threatens to undo our most evil deeds. And worst of all, the love that refuses to give up on us.”

Emma walked down into the depths of her basement, stepping into what appeared to be a cave. Rumple continued, “You see, no matter how hard we try we can’t escape the reach of the light. But, Emma Swan, you can change that. That’s why you brought that sword here. You can do what no Dark One before you has ever done. You can make that weapon whole again. And use it to snuff out the light forever.”

Emma grasped the hilt of Excalibur. The red gem glowed brightly. A force from the sword blasted her away and she rolled along the ground. Dark Rumple giggled.

“Did you really think it would be that simple, dearie. If you want the sword, you’re gonna have to pay the price.” His evil cackle echoed through the chamber.

*****

Regina sat at the counter at Granny’s Diner the next morning, sipping her coffee and mulling over her conversation with Emma from the day before. Ruby Lucas walked up and refilled the mug. The brunette waitress looked at the vague expression of the town’s mayor and made a decision.

“What’s wrong?” She slouched down, setting her chin in her hand to look in the face of said mayor.

Regina jumped slightly, looking up the brunette with the red streak, finally admitting, “Emma said nobody believes that I can protect this town.”

“That’s not true. Everyone knows how far you’ve come.” Ruby countered.

“They might not see me as the Evil Queen anymore, but I need to prove to them I can be more. Forgiving me is one thing, but it doesn’t mean they want to be led by me; ready to trust me.”

“Well, I trust you.” Ruby stood to her full height and wiped the counter beside the brunette mayor. “That has to count for something.”

Regina smiled at the waitress, “Thanks, Ruby, that means a lot.” Her lips twitched as she thought some more. “Emma’s hiding something. If only we could see what she has inside her house.”

“Well,” Ruby perked up, setting the cloth aside, she took off her apron and walked around the counter, “let’s go! Let’s go find out. If she’s there, we could just ask her.” Regina looked at her skeptically. “Or not,” she said shortly. Calling out to her grandmother before she left the diner, “Granny, I’m going out. I’ll be back for the dinner rush.”

Regina smiled at her and led her out the front door of the diner. Granny looked out from the back and shook her head at her granddaughter. As they stepped out the front door, they encountered Snow White and David.

“Hey,” David inquired, “where are you two going?”

Ruby grinned, happy to just be included, while Regina replied, “Over to Emma’s. We want to see what she’s hiding.”

Snow perked up and grinned back at Ruby, “We’ll come along.”

“Of course,” Regina mumbled as she made her way to her Mercedes with Ruby sliding into the passenger seat. The Charmings followed behind them over to Emma’s house. David slid out of the driver’s side, looking up at the house before him.

“So, this is where she lives.” David commented as Snow smiled at her husband. The four of them walked up onto the porch and Regina called,

“Emma!”

She did not reply. Ruby looked through the window and Snow tried the door knob. “It’s locked.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the obvious, holding out her hand. Shimmery magic was sealed over the front door, she deduced, “Or there’s a protective charm over the door.”

“How do we get in?” Charming wondered aloud.

Ruby gave them a wide smile. “Do you have something of Henry’s? She wouldn’t keep out her own son.”

“Of course,” Regina said triumphantly. Magic swirled over her hand, revealing Henry’s red scarf. She touched the scarf to the knob and the door popped open. “Thank you, Henry.”

Ruby followed Regina inside and the Charmings followed suit. As soon as they entered, they all saw the lock on the basement door.

“What’s down there?” David walked up to the door with his hand out.

“Don’t touch it!” Regina snapped, and David pulled his hand back as it had been slapped. The other three looked at the brunette with curious eyes, “You don’t know what could happen. She had a charm on the front door; I can only imagine what might happen if you touched that.”

“She obviously doesn’t want anyone down there.” Ruby deadpanned. “What do we do now?”

Regina sighed loudly, “Let’s go find Emma. Maybe that’s the only solution.”

The four turned to make their way out the door and back to their vehicles. Snow stopped momentarily, which made David stop too.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Regina asked Snow White as she walked towards Emma’s coffee table.

Snow flipped back the lid on the container that was placed in the middle. There inside sat a dreamcatcher. Using her index finger, Snow slid the finger under the object to take it out.

“What the hell’s that?” Ruby asked.

Stating matter of factly, Snow replied, “A dreamcatcher. Emma told me Neal gave her one a long time ago. But this one’s different.”

“Why would she have it?” Charming interjected.

Regina growled out, “Because it can be more than just an object of folklore. When imbued with magic, it can be quite powerful.” She took it from Snow, staring and nodding. “I think I know who took our memories.”

“We’ve got to get out of here before she comes back.” Charming said with some urgency.

Regina nodded, agreeing, “You’re right. Let’s reconvene at my house.”

Ruby followed Regina to her Mercedes, while the Charmings took their truck. Once back at her house, Regina held the dreamcatcher before her, pondering out loud, “If Emma used this to rip our memories, maybe it can tell us what happened in Camelot.”

Ruby looked at her then back at the object, “Well, what are we waiting for.” She registered Regina’s hesitancy and empathetically consoled, “You’re afraid of what you might see.”

“Emma clearly thought she had good reason for what she did.” She looked at Ruby, “Who knows what happened to us there?”

“Well,” the lanky brunette sighed, “there’s only one way to find out.”

Regina steeled her nerves and picked up the dreamcatcher, exhaling loudly, she waved a hand over the object. It glowed with magic. Scenes of a young girl introducing herself to her son flickered across the surface.

“Henry.” Regina breathed out. Realizing that it wasn’t Henry’s memories, she spoke in a low voice, “No, I think it’s that girl that Henry has a crush on.”

Neither one of them saw as Henry walked through the door and stood there, watching the scenes that played out. They all saw as Emma took Violet’s heart and said,

“Henry can never know about this.” The girl gasped. Emma assured, “Violet, you will get this back. I just need your help first. I need the tear of a lost first love, a fresh tear. I need you to break Henry’s heart.”

“What?” Regina gaped at Emma’s actions. The front door slammed closed behind them. Ruby’s and Regina’s heads whipped around at the sound. There stood Henry, stunned.

“Henry,” Regina acknowledged.

Henry stood there for a moment longer and turned tail, running up the stairs, screaming, “NOOO!”

*********

It was a quiet night with Henry brooding up in his room. Regina did some studying in her study. Then came several knocks at the front door and Regina made her way around her desk to the door. She opened it to see Emma on the other side.

The brunette husked out, “Emma.”

“Hello,” the blonde replied nonchalantly.

Regina stalked towards her. “What the hell is going on? What are you doing?”

“I’m here to see Henry.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.” The brunette retaliated. “You took our memories. What are you trying to do?” Regina pleaded with her, “Emma, there is nothing you can’t come back from if you just tell us.”

Emma stood calmly, “What I’m doing is my business, but it’s for the best. Trust me.”

“I was starting to,” Regina realized there was a slight whine to her voice. Reigning in the control, she continued, “And like Henry, I was seeing the good in you, but I was wrong. I thought you could be different. I thought you could escape the darkness. But then you had to go and rip a 13-year-old girl’s heart out.”

Emma startled and her voice became gruff, “What?”

Regina held up the dreamcatcher from behind her back. Emma looked down then up into the brunette’s face. “Now you’re breaking and entering?”

“Oh no,” Regina bit out, “You don’t get to be self-righteous with me. Not after what you’ve done. Henry saw what you did. He was devastated.”

Emma lowered her voice so low it came out as a whisper, “I was trying to make it up to him.”

“Make it up to him?” Regina questioned, “By reuniting a girl and her horse? Let me guess, you let the damn thing out in the first place.” Regina saw the look that passed over Emma’s face. Her tone changed, “You forget, I have some experience with Dark Ones. Everything’s a manipulation.”

Emma turned away from Regina’s all-knowing eyes. Her heart hurt, “Well, he would have been fine if you could’ve just helped yourself and stayed out of it. Maybe you’re the one causing pain.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Wow, listen to you trying to justify everything. If I’m the one on the moral high ground, you’ve fallen quite a ways, Miss Swan.”

“Don’t ‘Miss Swan’ me, we’ve been through too much.” The blonde turned back around and walked the few steps between them to stand in front of Regina, “You know I never would’ve done that to Henry if didn’t have good reason.”

“Good reason?” Regina’s brows furrowed. Regina shook her head; she had heard that before. “You know, that’s exactly what my mother said to justify what she did to Daniel.”

“What I did in Camelot, I did to protect Henry.” Emma’s face hardened.

Regina disputed, “She thought she was protecting me, too.”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“There’s always a choice, Emma.” She emphasized the two syllables. “You’ve said that to me a thousand times.”

“We were running out of time.” Emma explained, “It was the only way to free Merlin.”

“Merlin?” Regina was confused, “What? We freed Merlin in Camelot?” The ladies stared into each other’s eyes and Regina sensed Emma was telling the truth. “But if that’s true, why are you still the Dark One?”

Emma snapped, “This is a waste of time. I want to see my son.”

“Well, I don’t think he wants to see you.” Regina turned back to enter her house, stating, “Goodbye, Miss Swan.”

The door banged shut behind her and she walked out to see if she could see her son in the window. There he sat and as they watched each other, Henry stood up and walked away. A moment later the light turned out.

**********

“I’m sorry, your Majesty, but I only left her for a minute. When I came back down, your sister had gone missing!”

“Moron!” Regina yelled at the nurse. “She couldn’t have just escaped! Someone had to have let her out. Emma!” Going through her contacts she got Ruby on the phone right away. “Find Emma. She’s might have my sister. Be careful. Take the Charmings, if you want to.”

She angrily pressed the red phone symbol, running a hand through her hair. “If she can’t be found, I will have your job ….”

BANG! BANG! BANG!

“Let me out! Somebody help me!” Came a Cambridgeshire accent from one of the cells.

“You idiot!” Regina’s heels clacked to the cell as the nurse followed behind. Zelena looked through the glass window. “She’s gone, is she?”

“LET ME OUT!” Zelena screamed at the faces looking at her.

“Sorry, Ruby,” Regina tried to explain, “she’s here. Maybe Emma returned her when she was done … No, I don’t know what Emma wanted … Just get over here, I’m going to find out what happened.” She turned to the nurse and said, “Open the door, but be careful it could be another one of her tricks.”

As the nurse opened the door, heavy breathing could be heard. Zelena stood bracing herself against the door jam, heavy with child. Regina stood gaping.

“Well, don’t just stare. Help me!” Zelena held her belly.

Ruby and the Charmings came clattering down the stairs. Ruby stared at Zelena’s belly. “How did that happen? She was only three months pregnant.”

Zelena’s eyes bugged out as she snapped at the wolf. “How do you think? Dark magic.”

Zelena fell to her knees in pain, screaming. Regina snapped out of it and bit out, “Who’s dark magic?”

“Whose do you think?” Zelena retaliated.

Ruby scooped the redhead up in her arms, yelling her over shoulder, “Let’s get her upstairs and into delivery. We don’t have time for this!”

A wheelchair was provided at the top of the stairs and Ruby set Zelena down.

“You have to stay calm and breath.” Snow instructed.

“Shut up! I was a fake midwife,” Zelena growled. “I know the drill.”

Regina followed along behind Ruby, finally asking, “Zelena, why would Emma do this?”

“I have no idea!” Zelena screamed as she clutched her belly and breathed through the next contraction.

“Are you sure it was her?” Regina was so confused.

“Let’s just say, when the Dark One offers you onion rings,” she groaned in pain, screaming through clenched teeth, “don’t eat them!”

Once Zelena was situated on the delivery bed, Nurse Ratched gripped her hand as Zelena cried out from another assault of contractions.

Dr. Whale walked into the room and asked, “Someone scream for a doctor?”

“There is an angry baby inside of me.” Zelena snapped at the doctor. “Get it out!”

“You know,” Dr. Whale patiently said in conversation, “the last time I delivered a baby, you tried to steal it. But why try to steal one when making one is so much fun, right?” Regina glared at him. Whale held out his hand to the expectant mom, “Dr. Whale.”

Regina thought out loud, “We really need another doctor in this town.”

“Oh, my gosh! Stop talking!” Zelena gasped out, glaring at the evil doctor, “Didn’t I kill you the last time I was here?”

“No, you just threw me across the room,” Dr Whale said in all calmness. “I hope that doesn’t happen again this time.” Zelena rolled her eyes, breathing heavily. “Okay. All business today. Got it. Uh, lets get those vitals going, get that baby out of you.”

Snow ran in with Belle on her heels, exclaiming, “Everybody get ready. We have to protect that baby from Emma.”

Regina reacted immediately, “She’s here?”

Belle held up a book, “She will be soon. And we found that spell to destroy light magic in Merlin’s spell book. The only thing she needs, other than Excalibur is …”

Regina read out, “The cries of a newborn child.”

“Well, she’s not taking this baby, not while I’m still alive.” Ruby snarled. “Where is the father?”

“We’re still trying to figure that out,” Regina explained.

Zelena pleaded with her sister, “Regina, take this cuff off so I can defend myself and my child, please!”

An exasperated tone edged Regina’s voice, “You are far from trustworthy. But worry not, I’ll protect the baby. What happens to you, well …”

Zelena groaned from another contraction and yelled, “Just do something!”

After everything was hooked up and ready, Dr. Whale coached Zelena, “Push.”

The red-head bared down and pushed, groaning.

“You’re almost there,” Whale comforted, “and you’re doing great. One more push.”

Zelena groaned through her last push and a second later a baby’s cry echoed through the room.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl.” Dr. Whale smiled at the little one in his hands.

Regina stood like a sentinel just outside the delivery room door, muttering to herself, “I can’t believe that it’s come to this. Am I really helping Zelena?”

Snow walked towards her. “It’s the right thing to do, Regina.” Regina sighed as Snow continued, “So, you ready to meet the newest member of your family?”

“Honestly,” Regina admitted, “I don’t know.”

Regina walked into the room as Ruby took the little girl into her arms and looked down at her little face. Regina stepped up to look at her niece.

Zelena smiled, “Look who’s green with envy now?”

There was a whoosh of magic and Emma stood in the doorframe. “Look who’s glowing? Congrats.”

The blonde held up her hand and Dr. Whale went flying through the air away from Zelena. Ruby held the baby away from the Dark One, stating,

“I will not let you take this baby.”

Regina held out her hand to detain Ruby from attacking, “Not without a fight.”

Emma walked into the room towards the redhead, “That would be problem if it was the baby I was after.”

The next moment Regina and Ruby were looking at an empty bed. Zelena was gone and so was the Dark One. _What does Emma want?_

*****

Belle French woke up with a cough. She groaned and pushed herself up to sitting position. She grabbed at the chain on her ankle, tugging to no avail. She gasped when she realized someone else was there. “Zelena, why are you here?”

“Emma kidnapped me right after giving birth and separated me from my little girl. And they say I’m wicked. What I’m wondering about is, why are you here?”

“How would I know?” Belle looked up at Excalibur in the stone. She looked back at Zelena, talking out her process, “Why would she do that? Why would she do anything? What does she need you for?”

Zelena looked beyond the sword in the stone to the table with potions and ingredients on it. “From the look of things, she’s casting a spell to steal my magic.”

“Why does she need more dark magic?” Belle wondered.

A magical whoosh and Emma intoned, “I don’t. I’m not taking Zelena’s magic. I’m giving her mine instead.”

“What?” The redhead snapped.

“And you,” the Dark one looked at the librarian, “and your child are extra pure, so you should be able to take Excalibur.”

“What?” The brunette gasped, “I’m pregnant?”

“I’m not trying to destroy light magic.” Emma explained to the ladies. “It has been to destroy dark magic. The dark magic that’s inside of me.”

Belle, ever the talkative one, stated, “If that were true, then why keep it a secret from Regina or the rest of your family?”

“Because I knew they would never let me,” Emma elucidated, “to do what was necessary to get the job done.”

Zelena snarled, deducing, “And that is where I come in.”

“Yes.” Emma replied. “The darkness needs to be contained in a vessel. You.”

“Emma,” Belle inquired, “what’re you going to do?”

“What needs to be done.” Emma pronounced. “I’m going to cut her down with Excalibur’s enchanted blade. And the darkness will be vanquished forever.”

Zelena scoffed, looking at Emma with new eyes, “That’s why you needed my baby out.”

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt who doesn’t have to. There are limits.”

“You call those limits, Emma.” Belle tried to reason. “You’re still talking about cold-blooded murder.”

“Belle, she killed Neal and Marian.” The blonde argued. Her mind wandered to a certain brunette. “Given time, she could kill you too or anyone else.”

“And after today,” Zelena snarled, her eyes going wide, “you can be certain.”

Belle pleaded with the Dark One, after all she was well rehearsed, “This isn’t about Zelena, Emma. It’s about you. We went to Camelot for Merlin’s help. Surely he has a solution to the darkness that doesn’t require this.”

Emma spoke in a low voice, “Merlin can’t help us anymore.”

“Why not?” There was a pregnant pause. “What happened there? Why are you really doing this?”

Emma opened her mouth to speak again and then closed it tight. Unlocking the binder on Belle’s arm, she guided her forward towards the sword.

“Remove the sword.”

“NO!” Belle yelled. “I won’t!”

“You’re not going anywhere until you remove the sword.” Emma spoke in an ominous tone. “It will not hurt you or the baby; I have foreseen it. And I promise you, I will not hurt you either. Once the darkness is gone, I will release you and you will be free. I just can’t let you out for fear that you will go tell my family. I have to do this, Belle. Please understand.”

“Emma, please,” Belle tried again, “this is not the way!”

Emma pushed her forward and she would have toppled to the ground if she had not grasped Excalibur. Belle gasped, stepping away from the stone with the sword in hand.

Emma roughly grabbed the sword from the librarian and, abruptly, Belle found herself once again in the cuff and chains.

*****

That evening, Regina and the Charmings marched up to Emma’s house.

“I don’t understand,” Snow mumbled. “How can Emma destroy light magic using Zelena?”

“She can’t,” Regina claimed.

David pondered, “What is she planning?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Regina sassed. “All I know is no hurts my sister but me.”

“What’re you planning to do once you find Emma?” Snow questioned.

“Oh, it’s simple,” Regina faced Snow. “I’m going to show the Dark Swan what dark magic really looks like.”

Snow gave Regina a look that said ‘you don’t get to hurt my daughter’.

*****

Zelena chuckled. “Do you hear Emma pacing around up there? You’re the smart one, what do you think she’s up to?”

Belle huffed, ignoring the redhead’s quip. “We need to find a way to get rid of these iron shackles before Emma gets back.”

“The shackles aren’t the problem.” Zelena retorted, holding up her wrist. “This one is. When Regina put it on, she enchanted my wrist and I can’t cut it off.” She pulled at the cuff. “Without magic, we’re never gonna get out of here alive.”

Belle smiled. She had a secret and decided to let Zelena in on it. “Well, it’s a good thing I happen to have some, then.”

“What?” Zelena stood unbelieving before Belle. “You’ve got magic?”

“No,” Belle happily smiled at the redhead. “But I found this on my possession, Killian’s hook.” She held it out and Zelena looked at it with interest. “It’s imbued with magic.”

Zelena smiled cunningly and held out her arm. _I remember when Hook wanted to use it to rip out my heart._ Belle hesitated, considering her options. She had never planned to collaborate with the Wicked Witch. “Well, go on, then. What’re you waiting for?”

“Every time anyone tried to help you, you’ve betrayed them. Why wouldn’t you do that to me?” Belle analyzed. “How do I know I can trust you now?”

Zelena glared, pursing her lips and gritted out, “You don’t. But you also don’t have a choice.”

“Fair point,” Belle sighed. “Well, then, here’s to trust.” Belle reached forward, hook in hand, ripping the cuff off Zelena’s wrist.

Zelena gasped, rubbing her wrist. She gestured at the shackles and magically removed them with a whoosh. Green smoke enveloped the redhead’s body and she sighed as she reappeared in a belted smart green dress, cape and hat, instead of the medical gear she had on since she birthed her daughter.

“Ahh. Feels so good to be back.” Zelena smiled. Zelena grimaced, “Now, about that deal we made …” A little nod of her head and the shackle fell of Belle’s ankle. “Shall we get out of here?”

Belle kept her face straight, trying to hide her fear as the redhead led the way to the stairs.

*****

“Regina, she’s still our daughter.” David said in full exasperation.

“We can’t go to war with her.” Snow retorted.

Regina was tired of the Charmings and how they treated Emma like a little baby. She was the frigging Dark One! “If you don’t have the stomach for this …”

“I’m not going to hurt her!” Snow snapped out.

“This is exactly why she gave me the dagger.” The brunette thrust her finger at her chest. “She knew I’m the only one who could do what has to be done. Now stand back, or I’ll make you stand back.”

“No, we’re coming with you,” Snow stood her ground. “And not only will we stop her, we will save her.”

The front door opened and Emma walked out, parrying, “I don’t need saving.” With every word she said, she took another step down, “You’re gonna have to trust me. By the time I’m done with Zelena, you’ll all be thanking me. Especially you, Regina.”

“And why would I thank you?” the brunette snarled.

“You don’t remember this,” Emma recalled, “but back in Camelot you helped me admit some things about myself. And now I’m ready to repay the favor. Because deep down, we both know you’ll be happier when Zelena is gone.”

“Gone?” Regina’s brows furrowed. “This is not the way, Miss Swan, and you know it.”

“We’re back to ‘Miss Swan’?”

“Well, start acting like Emma again, and we’ll talk.” Regina’s voice rose as she sassed back.

The blonde’s voice got hard, “I am Emma.”

She slammed Excalibur down to stick into the pavement and a glowing light emanated out, protecting her house from intruders.


	3. Part III: Sometimes Dark Ones Need to Dream

Zelena opened the door to the living room from the basement, Belle at her heels. They looked out the window seeing the Dark One talking with her parents and Regina. The redhead smiled, “Good, she’s busy. We’ll have to sneak out the back.”

Belle followed Zelena’s lead, walking quickly and quietly to the side door. Emma walked inside and purple smoke revealed Regina.

“You forget, Emma,” the brunette quipped, “I have magic.”

A picture clattered to the floor. Regina saw the little bottle of squid ink and grabbed it. _Emma must have stolen that from Gold’s shop! Why?_

Before Emma could lunge for her and the bottle, Regina flicked the stopper off with her thumb and held the bottle in Emma’s direction. The ink settled on Emma, freezing her in place.

“I know you. Emma is still in there. It took a long time, but I really know you.” Regina’s voice betrayed her emotions. “And you’re not as weak as I once was. So, if you’re clinging to the darkness, you have good reason. And it’s beyond temptation. So, what is it?”

“I don’t know.” Emma admitted.

“There’s a difference between not knowing something and not wanting to admit it. Those walls you put up, Emma, it’s time they come down.” Regina pleaded with Emma’s sense of honor and rightness. “And now you’re going to tell me exactly what happened in Camelot to make you that way.”

“How are you going to do that?”

Zelena sauntered up the side stairs, lilting out, “I’ve got some ideas.”

“Zelena, what the hell are you doing here?” Regina shook her head in bewilderment. “I thought you were locked up in the basement?”

“Isn’t it obvious, I got out!” Zelena countered. “You know, I thought about you and your entitlement. Of course, you want answers.” Zelena looked smugly at her little sister. “And I realized I couldn’t run, not without making the Dark One pay.”

As Zelena moved past her, Emma intoned, “Whatever you think you’re doing?” Emma saw some garden shears behind the redhead’s back and barked, “No. No!”

Before Regina knew what was happening, her sister stabbed her just below her shoulder and she groaned. Emma closed her eyes and Zelena laughed.

“I bet you didn’t see that coming, did you?” Regina gasped and nonchalantly pulled the shears out of her torso. Zelena stood watching her sister, “Of course, that’s nothing compared to what you’re feeling right now.” The redhead kept looking back and forth between the blonde and the brunette. “I know you’re saying to yourself, ‘I just got stabbed in the chest. Why shouldn’t it hurt more? Why am I not dead?’”

Regina pulled away her jacket, looking at her chest. Her brows furrowed seeing no blood. “What the hell is happening? Answer me, witch!”

Zelena smiled wickedly at her sister, “Well, you could take my word, or you could return the memories that the Dark One stole and see for yourself.” She held up a dreamcatcher. “I found this outside.”

“Don’t trust her.” Emma’s heart thumped hard within her. “I can explain everything, Regina.”

Regina breathed shallowly as Zelena grinned maliciously at Emma and then turned to her, thrusting the dreamcatcher at her. Regina snarled at the redhead, “Do it.”

Emma watched, unable to stop what happened next. Zelena held up the dreamcatcher for Regina to stare into. The object glowed with magic, showing the last moments in Camelot. Regina being taken by Emma to the field of pink flowers, how Emma wept over her body confessing her love and apologizing for what she was about to do. She watched as the darkness seeped into her body. She knew now why no one could find Robin or Hook.

Regina’s eyes widened in realization and she sighed.

“I’m so sorry, Regina,” Emma apologized once again. “But I did not have a choice.”

“No, no, no,” Regina denied. “No, there has to be some other explanation.”

“Aw,” Zelena cooed. “Are you finding the truth hard to swallow?” She picked up Excalibur and handed it to her sister, “Here, have a look at the sword.”

Regina took it from her and looked at the blade. Zelena held out her hand, removing the magic hiding Regina Mills name. “A glamour spell,” Zelena cackled. “It was there the whole time, right under your nose, and you didn’t even see it.”

Zelena let out a hearty laugh, continuing, “Ooh, I suppose it’s not ‘the Dark One’ anymore, is it? More like ‘the Dark Ones’.”

Regina couldn’t wrap her mind around Emma’s actions. “So, you saved me why? I was never in any danger. You just wanted to keep me from the truth.”

Emma was downhearted, “I wanted to fix it first to make up for what I had done.”

“By killing me?” Zelena retorted. “How sweet.”

“It was the only way to destroy the darkness in both of us,” Emma’s voice was on the verge of tears. “Everything I’ve done since we got back to Storybrooke was to try to save you, Regina.”

“This is saving?” Regina contested. “How could you do this to me?”

“I’m sorry,” was the only thing she knew to say.

“So, much for our future, Miss Swan.”

Zelena chuckled at her sister’s remark. “Now, tell me, are you ready to learn what else happened in Camelot?”

Regina stood contemplating. “Yes.” Emma felt tears brimming in her eyes as Regina looked at her evilly. “But first we have to take care of her.”

Zelena liked this sister. She felt gleeful as they both stared at the blonde. Zelena grew impatient, “Oh, get on with it, Sis. That squid ink is going to wear off soon.”

“Regina, please.” Emma pleaded with the brunette as she walked slowly toward her. “What are you doing?”

“You took my memories, Miss Swan,” Regina explained, “You tried to stop me from knowing the truth. And now I’m going to return the favor.”

Regina held up the dreamcatcher that Zelena used to return her own memories. A glow emanated from the object, taking Emma’s memories away from her.

Zelena cackled. “By the look on your face, it would appear someone needs restraining.” The redhead bound the cuff to Emma’s wrist. “There. No more magic for you.” Turning to Regina, she continued, “Now I assume given my helpfulness, you’ll allow me to go about my business undeterred?”

“As long as you don’t get in my way, sis,” Regina snarled, “I won’t get in yours.”

“Oh, I like this new you,” Zelena finally said out loud. “Tell me, how does it feel to be a Dark One?”

“Feels like I’ve been reborn.” Regina laughed evilly.

A swirl of purple took her away. Emma was left alone as the ink finally wore off. She looked around and saw the faint trace of green smoke where Zelena had been.

*****

“Emma,” Ruby called running up the stairs to her front door.

“I’ll check the basement,” David relayed as the door was pushed open.

“Emma!” Snow called into the house, hoping Emma would just appear. “Emma.” She saw her daughter lying on the sofa and knelt beside her. “Emma, what happened?”

Emma sat up. Ruby and David came back into the room. Snow held her, comforting her. The blonde explained everything.

Ruby sat there stunned. “You turned Regina into a Dark One?”

“It was to save her.” Emma said in the tiniest of voices.

“And you didn’t think of the consequences to everyone else?” Snow said.

“I couldn’t just let her die. You can understand that.” Emma justified.

Ruby ran her hand through her hair and then slammed her thighs. “Well, yes.” She sighed. “But now we have a bigger problem.”

“I know,” Emma replied. “I didn’t think any of this would happen. I was trying to get rid of the darkness for good. After all Zelena had done, I thought it would be better if she was gone. I was doing everyone a favor.”

“This is premeditated murder. Emma, there had to another way.” Snow pointed out. “You should have come to us.”

“And risk losing someone else?” Emma snapped, looking from her mother to Ruby, “I thought the best way to control the darkness was to isolate myself. But when I did that, there was no one around to give me hope or tell me when I was being stupid.”

“Fine. You’re being stupid. So, stop it!” Ruby got up and started to pace, finally coming to stop behind the sofa Emma was sitting on. “Right now, we have to clean up this mess.”

“No, we don’t,” Snow spoke so softly. “Give us back our memories. Your dreamcatchers. We can piece together Regina’s plan and stop her.”

“I’m afraid not,” David disclosed, “The dreamcatchers you said were in the shed? They’re gone.”

“What the hell is the Dark Queen up to?” Ruby wondered.

Before anyone could resolve the issue any further, Snow White was swirled away in a purple column of smoke.

*****

“Emma turned you into a Dark One?” Belle questioned as she stood behind a glass case in Rumple’s shop. “So, what are you doing here? What do you want from me?”

“Not you, dear,” Regina chuckled, “your husband.”

“But he’s still not woken up,” Belle held up the rose in the gold case, watching as the petals that had fallen were reattaching themselves to the rose blossom. Her mouth gaped open. She turned to the curtain and burst through the back room, “Rumple!”

The librarian looked at the cot where Rumple had laid for several weeks. He was gone. She hurried back out into the front, realizing the Dark Queen must have taken him.

*****

Mr. Gold startled and looked up at his previous student. He briefly looked around, realizing they were in his living room. “So, you’re a Dark One now, eh?”

Regina cackled, “My how the roles have changed!”

“So, what,” Mr. Gold surmised, “you want your revenge?”

“And you’re going to help me get it,” Regina looked down on the man that used to mentor her.

“So, what are you waiting for?” Rumple simply said, “Get on with it.”

A purple column of smoke swirled and dissipated. Snow White stood in their midst. She gasped when she saw whose presence she stood in.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this moment,” Regina cackled. “I really want to savor it.”

Regina swirled her hand and a sword appeared. Snow’s face tightened in strain, trying not to let her fear show. Regina placed the sword on the ground and slid it over to Snow.

“Get your affairs in order, dear, for we duel at noon at the stables.” Regina watched as Snow’s face changed to realization. “Yes, where it all began.”

“How poetic,” Mr. Gold growled. “But we both know this weapon cannot kill you.”

“True,” Regina tittered, “that sword can’t kill me.” A swoosh revealed another sword and Snow blinked. “But this one can.”

“Excalibur.” Mr. Gold awed.

“You have it,” Snow whispered.

“Yes,” Regina giggled. “Now that it’s whole, it can no longer control me. But it can kill me.” She looked carefully in her step-daughter’s eyes, “All you have to do is take it from me. So, what do you think, Snow White?” Snow looked back resolutely. “Shall we finish what we started?”

“Yes,” Snow couldn’t feel more scared as she admitted, “indeed.”

*****

“Once an Evil Queen,” Ruby stated as they sat at one of the tables in the diner, “always an Evil Queen.”

Mr. Gold sat to her left, having explained everything he saw. Belle sat beside him. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. He looked so healthy. “As the Evil Queen, Regina spent years trying to kill Snow White. It makes sense that revenge would still be on her mind.”

“Why wipe my memory,” Emma thought out loud, “if she was going to announce her plan anyway? There must be more to it.”

The blonde looked to her mother. Snow White sat with her hands clasped covering her mouth. She looked troubled. “Well, even if there is, we only have until noon to stop her.”

“And to save, Snow,” Ruby added.

“There is a way,” Emma replied hopefully. “I am still a Dark One. I can protect you, Mom.” She turned to Mr. Gold. “You just have to take off the cuff.”

Gold shook his head and snickered. Emma looked around the group. All of them had the same look. Distrust. “You don’t trust me?”

“What if the situations were reversed, would you trust me?” Mr. Gold inquired.

Henry stepped into the room. “So, it’s true. You’re here.”

“I need you to tell them that it’s okay to take off this cuff.” Emma pleaded with her son. “It’s the only way to figure it all out.”

“No.”

“What?” Emma’s heart hurt. Her son was crushing her heart and he didn’t know it.

“You lied to us.” Henry’s brows furrowed as he continued. “About Hook, about mom, about everything. Why should we trust you now?”

Emma said simply, “Henry, I am your mother.”

“Are you?” Henry couldn’t take his eyes off his mother. “Because the mom I know wouldn’t keep things from me.”

Emma stood stunned. “I thought you were the one person who would understand.”

“I thought you were the one person I could trust.” Henry countered.

Emma thought she would try a different tactic. “So, you can forgive Regina and Gold for everything they’ve done, but not me.”

“They’ve changed.” Henry contended. “They showed me they changed.”

“So did I.”

“When we first met, yeah, but the minute things got tough,” Henry maintained, “you didn’t come to anybody. You decided that you would figure it out on your own. We were a team.”

“Operation Cobra, I remember.” Emma recalled with a smile.

“But now, you just want your dark magic back so you can do it alone. And I’ve seen what you do with dark magic.” Henry turned and walked away from his mother. Emma walked the few steps to watch him walk down the steps of Granny’s out into the street.

Ruby came up behind her friend, saying, “He needs time, Emma.”

Mr. Gold decided to come clean, “Well, we can search the Dark One Chronicles. There are many texts that can help us.”

“Well, we should get to the library,” Belle finally spoke. “We’ve got a lot to do.”

“Right,” Mr. Gold stood to his feet, holding tightly to his cane. Snow, David and Ruby stood to their feet as well.

“Let me guess,” Emma said forlornly, “I’m not invited.”

“Emma,” Snow came up to her daughter, putting her arms around her. “We love you, but

…”

“You don’t trust me,” Emma finished for her mother.

David grimly smiled, stating, “We don’t trust the darkness.” He squeezed her hand. “Stay here and let us save you. It’s for the best.”

Everyone but Emma filed out of the diner. Snow came up at the rear with the sword in her hand. She slowed down and stood at the top step. David let Ruby go by him as he turned to look at his wife.

“Snow, what’s wrong? Aren’t you coming?” David asked as he came to stand before his wife.

“I’m afraid my preparations for this battle can’t be found in a book, David.” Snow looked defeated already.

“But you’re a part of the team.” David looked up into his wife’s face. _I love her so much._

“For you and the others,” Snow agreed, “there might be some way to protect yourselves. For me?” Snow shook her head. “I’ve spent an entire life trying to stand up to my Evil Stepmother. Time to step up my game.”

“We share one heart.” David looked sadly in Snow’s eyes, “What will happen to me?”

“David, I know we’ve faced many battles together,” Snow closed her eyes, “but maybe now’s the time I finally face her on my own. I don’t know what will happen to me, but if you can continue on, you have a son to raise if by any chance you make it. So, if I survive this, it will be by some miracle. Either way, I know our love will continue on in our children and hopefully you. Let me finally be the woman to stand her ground and face her demons.”

“I, uh,” David stuttered, “I don’t know what to say.”

  
“Don’t say anything, David,” Snow’s eyes spoke volumes as she shook her head. “If I win, I’ll go to the loft where we live and love. And if you meet me there, I’ll know you’re alright. We always find each other, David.”

David stood there as Snow walked off in the opposite direction from everyone else.

*****

Zelena strolled down the hall towards the hospital nursery. The doors slammed open as she flicked her wrists, walking through the doorway.

“You,” Nurse Ratched exclaimed. “The Mayor told me explicitly not to let you through.”

“Well, then,” Zelena waved her hand in the nurse’s direction and she fell to the ground, “you’re just doing your job. Poorly, but you’re doing it. Kudos to you.”

Zelena continued down to the desk and around the corner. A distinctive voice called to her,

“Not so fast, sis.” The Dark Queen manifested herself leaning against a wall.

“Sister, dear,” Zelena turned acknowledging the woman, “You told me you wouldn’t get in my way. Thank you so much for looking after my bundle of joy while I was off being kidnapped. But I’ve come to take her back now. Bye.”

“Good luck with that.” Regina sneered.

Zelena turned away from the brunette and walked over to the nursery window. Looking down on the little basinet with a pink blanket claiming ‘Baby Mills’, Zelena’s hands rested on the window frame. The baby wasn’t there. She gasped, her demeanor changing to anger. Her head turned back to her sister,

“Where’s my daughter?”

Regina chuckled, “Did you really think that after everything you’ve done, we wouldn’t protect that child from you?”

“She’s my child!”

“She’s also Robin’s!” The brunette declared. “I know he’s no longer here, but I won’t let you turn her into something she isn’t.”

“You just can’t stand,” Zelena snarled back, “that after a lifetime of you getting everything, it’s finally my turn!”

“The only reason you have that baby is because you killed Marian and you deceived Robin in the most vile way imaginable.” The Dark Queen growled.

Zelena chuckled, “Is that a compliment?”

“This insanity has to stop.” Regina furrowed her brows at Zelena’s logic.

“Agreed,” Zelena said plaintively. “But I don’t think it can.”

“Actually, I think maybe it can,” Regina reconsidered her actions towards her sister. The sisters disapperated and reappeared in front of the convent. “Before we go in, let me remind you that you may have your powers back, but I’m the Dark One now, so I’m stronger.”

“What are we doing here?” Zelena asked in a small voice. “Because if it’s more lectures about hope, decency and redemption, I can save you the trouble. I’ve heard it all.”

Regina gave her a sneer and gestured into the building. “Now I can’t go in there, they won’t let me, but you’ll see Ruby right away.”

Zelena walked up the steps and walked into the hall. There stood the wolf with her baby in her arms. “Zelena.”

“Miss me?” Zelena chuckled.

Ruby’s body went taut, fully on the defence. “Let me remind you, as wicked as you may think you are, the Dark Queen is right out there. I can call her quicker than you can fly away on your broom.” The baby cooed in her arms and the tall lanky brunette looked down and smiled. “She has spent so many years doing terrible, terrible things beyond your imagination. But you know how she turned it around?” She defended her friend. “Henry. It took having a child. That unconditional love. It made her her best self.” The brunette looked down, then back up, “And we’re hoping that kind of love will do the same for you.”  
  


Zelena stared at the wolf, narrowing her eyes. Ruby’s nostrils flared and her eyes turned yellow as she glared back. Ruby walked closer with the baby held out in front of her. “Regina and I have agreed that you are her mother. We have hope for you. So, you can visit with your child as long as one of the nuns or myself are present. And maybe one day, we,” Ruby gestured with her head between the redhead and herself, “will become a family.”

Zelena’s face registered shock. No one had ever shown any feelings for her. She held out her hands and Ruby placed the baby into them. Zelena looked down at her daughter as the little girl began to cry. She bounced and rocked her, “There, there, my little green bean. There, there.” The baby stopped crying and looked up at her with wide eyes. “Oh, I’m a mommy.”

She cried slightly and sighed. The baby cooed in her arms.

*****

Granny walked into the bedroom that Emma was contained in, her crossbow cocked. “You know, when David and Ruby asked me to guard you, the last thing I wanted to do was be in the same room as you. Now that we’re here, this isn’t so bad.”

Emma lay on the bed with her hands locked over her stomach, “Put it down, Eugenia. We both know you’re not going to shoot me.”

Granny took a couple steps closer, “Oh, won’t I? After everything you’ve done?” She pointed the arrow away from Emma’s face and towards her knee. “Fine, but I’d say an arrow to the knee would do you right good. And maybe me too.”

“Don’t worry, dear,” Regina said as she transported into the bedroom. Granny turned and let an arrow fly. Regina caught it in midair and threw it down. A quick wave of her hand and Granny fell to the ground. “A broken knee has nothing on a broken heart. Isn’t that right, Miss Swan?” Regina sneered. “What is this? I expected to find you and the heroes huddled over a mountain of books trying to figure out my terrible plan.”

Emma stood from the bed, deducing, “That’s not why you are here. You’re here because you have feelings for me too.”

“Oh, Miss Swan,” Regina lowered her voice, “of course, I do have feelings for you. Anger, hatred, disappointment.”

“You don’t mean that,” Emma interrupted.

“When you tethered me to Excalibur, you opened my eyes,” Regina explained. “And I now see you for what you really are. An anchor. And I see clearly, now, that you were nothing more than a pretty blonde distraction. But guess what, Miss Swan? I’m free now.” The brunette began pacing. “And you will never hold me back from getting what I want again.”

“Your majesty … Regina,” Emma decided on her name. “Whatever deal you made to get your revenge on Snow White, it’s not worth it. The darkness is using you. It doesn’t care what you want, it only cares what it wants.”

“Well,” Regina determined, “you’re only a pawn if you don’t know you’re being used.” She turned to look directly at Emma. “As long as I get what I want, I don’t give a damn about the rest. And you, of all people, should understand that.”

“Everything I did,” Emma revealed, “I did for you.”

“You see,” Regina’s voice rose, “that’s your problem, Miss Swan. You’re so afraid of losing the people you love that you push them away. That’s why you will always be an orphan.” The last word was said on a whisper, she continued, “You don’t need some villain swooping in to destroy your happiness. You do that quite well on your own.”

Emma felt tears coming to her eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because,” Regina stepped towards the blonde until they were inch away from each other. “I want to hurt you like you hurt me.”

Regina walked backwards out the door and disapperated in the hallway.

*****

Belle, David, Mr. Gold and Henry sat at a table in the library going through books. Henry got up to get the next book from the shelf. As he walked around it, he heard a voice whisper to him,

“Henry!”

He turned abruptly to look at his mother. “Ma, you escaped.”

“For good reason, I know how to figure this all out.” Emma whispered excitedly. “I need your help. I need you trust me.”

Henry’s face hardened, “I told you.”

“I know. I know,” Emma assured her son. “And I heard you. I really heard you. I’m not asking you to remove my cuff.”

“Then how are you gonna do it without magic?” Henry questioned.

“I’m gonna do it with help.” She looked at her son, lovingly. “With you. Regina stole the dreamcatchers. She took my memories, too, which means I must know something. If we can get it back, I can help everyone. Kid, no one was ever better at figuring out how to break a spell than you. Operation Cobra, remember?”

Henry looked through the shelves as David, Mr. Gold and Belle continued to look through the books. He moved back to whisper to his mother, “A locator spell. There’s one at Grandpa’s shop. All I need is the stuff you used to make the dreamcatchers and it will take us to the others.”

“So,” Emma was relieved, “you will help me?”

“I just need one more thing,” Henry looked expectantly at Emma.

“What’s that?”

“A name.” He smiled.

Emma thought a moment, then, “Operation Cobra Part 2?”

His smile got wider, “That’ll do.”

They looked back at the unknowing adults and snuck out the front door.

*****

Regina sheathed Excalibur at her waist as she waited for the schoolteacher. Snow walked into the ring where they trained the horses. Regina turned and sneered.

“I wasn’t sure you would show up.”

“And miss my chance to duel with the Dark Queen.” Snow spoke in a low voice as she walked closer.

Regina laughed. “So that’s what they’re calling me!”

Regina gestured for Snow to stand opposite her. The pixie haired brunette walked a few more paces. “I remember the young woman that saved me from that horse. Do you even remember what you used to be like?”

“No, what I remember is you not able to keep a secret,” the Dark Queen snarled. “Oh, I know my mother manipulated you, but don’t you forget, as I will, that you killed her.”

“Oh, I won’t.” Snow looked sad for a moment, but steeled her resolve as she continued, “But I’m no longer that little girl, I know I have to fight for the people I love.”

Regina cackled, “Don’t you mean die for the people you love?”

As Regina took Excalibur from its sheath, Snow bit out, “We shall see.”

Snow was the first one to swing her sword and Regina parried. The swords swung and clashed. Regina swung the sword at Snow and the pixie haired brunette ducked. Their swords interlocked with Snow trying for a down blow, Regina crossed Excalibur horizontally and pushed Snow back. Snow stumbled.

Regaining her footing, Snow lunged at the Dark Queen again, only to clash against her sword once more. Back and forth, lunge and parry. The Queen turned and pushed Snow into the dirt. Quickly Snow bounced up on her feet as the Queen came at her again. Lunge, counter parry, lunge. Clang, clang, clang. Snow finally thrust her sword through the Dark Queen’s torso.

“Oooh,” the Dark Queen taunted, “We can do this all day. But until you have Excalibur, it won’t make a bit of difference.”

Regina swung Excalibur up, nicking Snow White’s upper arm. The pixie haired brunette fell backwards into the dirt again. She grasped the cut, gasping.

“They say the first cut is the deepest,” Regina tormented her stepdaughter, pointing the tip at her throat. “Well, they lied. I have to hand it to you, Snow White,” the brunette emphasized each name separately, “You lasted a lot longer than I expected. You do realize that once you’re dead, your precious Charming will die too, leaving your son an orphan.”

“What are you waiting for, your Majesty,” Dark Rumple taunted, “finish her.”

Regina looked behind her at the golden spirit, distracted. Snow looked up, realizing she fell just under the hay bale storage. Pulling on a rope, a bale fell from the hay loft and the Queen fell under its weight. Snow quickly bounded to her feet, grabbing up Excalibur. She held it to the Dark Queen’s throat.

Regina chuckled darkly, “Well, get on with it, girl.”

“There’s nothing I’d like better than to run you through. But I think,” Snow growled out, “I think I’d rather let you live. Knowing for the rest of your life that I bested you!”

“Today!” Regina gritted. A swirl of purple smoke disapperated her away. Snow stood shocked at her own actions, staring at Excalibur. She threw the sword away as she grasped at her cut again.

*****

Snow looked at the sword as she sipped a cup of tea at her dining table. David walked through the door, seeing his wife.

“You did it,” he awed. “You won.”

“You’re here. You found me.” Snow looked up with a smile at her husband. She got up and dashed around the table, reaching her arms around his neck as he held her fast. “Oh, David, I’m so glad you’re here.”

“We always find each other.” Snow released her grip and David smiled down at her. “I knew you could do it. You know, I wanted to be there for you. But we have a chance now to raise our son together. And he sure is looking forward to seeing you.”

Snow went back to the table to finish her tea and David sheathed Excalibur, waiting for the right moment to return it to its proper owner.

*****

Henry and Emma walked into the tower with the wood from one of the dreamcatcher’s glowing blue as it led them to the others. “This is it. She put them here.”

They looked up at the dozen or so dreamcatchers hanging from the ceiling. Emma led the way up the stairs to the top floor. “Makes no sense, why would Regina keep the dreamcatchers where we could so easily get to them?”

She reached out to grab the lowest one and her hand was repelled with a red blast. Henry surmised, “Because we can’t get to them.”

“She knew I wouldn’t have magic,” the blonde deduced. “She’s toying with me. Tormenting me.”

“Good thing the locator spell wasn’t the only thing I took from Gold’s shop.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a vial, “Call me an optimist, but I was hoping I’d have to use it.”

Emma’s mouth gaped as she stared at her son, “Henry, are you sure?”

“You didn’t have to include me in this operation,” Henry smiled at his mother, “but you did. You didn’t try to do it alone. If you’re willing to take that first step back, so am I.”

Henry held out the vial and Emma smiled winsomely as she held out her arm. A single gold drop fell on the cuff and Henry stoppered it up, reaching to take the cuff of his mother’s wrist. Emma squeezed her hand into fist a couple times, sighing with relief. She reached out to envelop Henry in a hug.

“I will make it up to you.”

Henry pulled away from her and smiled back, “Wanna start by saving the day?”

Emma cupped Henry’s cheek in her hand.

*****

“And we’re meant to believe you’re gonna give back our memories just like that?” There was a note of scorn in Granny’s voice as they all stood in the center of the diner.

“We can trust her,” Henry assured.

“Can we?” Charming was uncertain still that his daughter could be trusted.

“Yes,” Emma reassured.

Charming studied his daughter’s face. “Okay.”

Snow, Granny, David, Emma and Henry stood, each with a dreamcatcher in their hands. Lifting them up to their eye level, they all stared into them. David smiled at Emma as Snow nodded at her. The blonde’s fingers separated and closed as she swept them in a circle. Each dreamcatcher began to glow yellow; a stream entering each mind with their memories.

Emma staggered at what she remembered. Charming caught the subtle movement, “Emma, what’s wrong?”

“I remember,” she said hollowly. “I know what she’s doing. I know what they’re doing.”

*****

Regina stood at the lake, looking off in the distance. Dark Rumple droned in her ear, “Congratulations! You didn’t completely fail. You returned from your duel with exactly the right ingredient for our plan. The blood of a person that has seen their own darkness and repented. Snow White has done what few can claim.” The golden spirit gave a very pregnant pause, before saying, “She died to herself and returned even whiter than snow.”   
  


Dark Rumple giggled at his own quip. He stared down into the depths of the water that the Dark Queen stood by, instructing, “This pond holds a portal to the Underworld itself.”

“I thought the portal only appeared when the moon reaches its zenith,” the Dark Queen muddled.

“Yes, for a Fury.” Rumple singsonged. “But it’s always existed, dearie. You just have to know how to open it.”

Dark Rumple gestured for the Dark Queen to step forward. Regina walked the few steps to the waters edge. She stared down at her own reflection. A golden light took reflection back in her eyes as she stared into its depths. Instead of reaching her hand down to touch the water, in a trance she transported herself through a column of purple smoke back to her bedroom.

*****

Emma stood uncertainly in her doorway. Taking a few steps into the room, she felt as a light enveloped her senses. She knew that Dark Ones didn’t need to sleep, but she felt at that moment the need to dream. As in a trance, she stumbled up the stairs to her bedroom to lay on her bed. A fog settled over her and sent her into a state of sopor.

Emma was on a road, really just a dirt path. There were woods on either side; the leafless trees were dark and foreboding. The sky above was dark with the moon shining down in a single ray through the endless clouds. Emma took a step forward, looked around, and then took another step. Nothing happened so she continued down the path. She noticed the silence. The forest was dead. There was no sound not even a crunch of twigs beneath her feet.

She stopped as she came to a clearing. The path stopped and was covered in fog. She looked through the trees to see if there was another way.

Before her a knife and a cup of water appeared and some rags. Looking closely, Emma realized the rags were a homeless man. Emma looked up. She realized she had to make a decision. Eyes followed her as she knelt to pick up the cup of water. Walking the few steps to the man, again she knelt holding the cup to his lips. He dipped his head and drank, thirstily.

Emma blinked. The man disappeared as the fog lifted on the path ahead. Emma looked down where he had disappeared. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to follow the path. A couple yards down the path she came to another clearing. The fog covered the path once again and, on the ground, laid a book. She stooped to pick it up. A paper was tacked to the front.

The blonde’s heart beat faster and her breathing increased as she saw something appear to her right. She turned slowly on the ball of her feet and faced a small girl. The girl wore glasses and had wild, unwashed hair. She was a little on the chubby side. Emma looked down at the paper and read silently in her mind: fatso, four-eyes, Smellin’ Ellen. These words were names to call the child! _No, no, no, I can’t do that!_

She lifted the paper and peered at a mathematics book. She flipped open the book and it fell at a long division question. Emma smiled at the girl and pulled her over to the side to sit down with her. The child looked up at her shyly, giving her a winsome smile. Emma opened her mouth to explain and a puff of smoke washed over her. The next moment she found herself back on the path. She looked behind her. It was as if the child never was.

_How curious? What was this?_ Emma felt prickles on her arms. She whipped her head around. “Is someone there?”

Not a sound. She was alone. She felt a presence. Maybe several people could travel the same path and not know the others were there. She shook her head to shake off the feeling and turned back to the path.

In the next clearing, Emma saw in one corner a video game and in the other a shelf of books. Upon further investigation, Emma found the books to be about natural history and geology. As curious as she was, she was inclined to get lost in a game. She briefly looked at the books, but the game took precedence. She sat down to enjoy a moment with the game.

A flash of lightning indicated a person off in the distance. The flash sent the person into writhing pain. Emma’s brows furrowed. _Why?_ Once again, a puff of smoke set her back on her path.

_What are these choices indicating? Who is watching me? Who is that person? How quickly do I want to get to the end?_ She shook her head _. Let’s get through this. This is a dream after all. Isn’t it?_ Coming across the next clearing, Emma walked up to the bulletin board and saw her name with a 24/7 schedule for work. Emma eyes got wide. _Who would be crazy enough to do that?_ She heard music behind her and then laughter. She turned and saw her mother and father. Henry was there. Ruby and the dwarfs, Granny and half the town. They were having a picnic. Emma smiled. But if she had to choose, work was less intimidating. She took a deep breath and pulled down the schedule to look at it carefully.

The lightning flashed again. The person was riddled with pain. Emma shuddered. _Did I do that?_

A puff of smoke whisked her back to the path. _Enough of this, I have to get out of here._ She upped her pace. Even before she entered the next clearing, she saw a large house. She saw a nice living room as she entered the clearing with a beautiful TV and gaming system through the window. Without seeing it, she knew that kitchen would be stocked with all the food she could want or need and every appliance known to man. _I have always wanted a big house to share with my family._ As she placed her hand on the door frame, a light glowed across from her and she turned to look.

A simple cabin had appeared, enough for one person, maybe with Henry. All she really needed was the basic necessities. The TV flashed behind her _. Henry? Are you there? Regina? Is she in there too?_ Leaving the cabin behind, she opened the door to the house.

Boom! The figure was struck as she was enveloped in smoke. As she continued on what little path was left, visions of a child surrounded her, hindering her vision of what was to come.

A little blonde girl, no more than three and a half, making a decision to either set the plate down gently or break it. Little eyes watched as the plate shattered to pieces from her hand. She pleaded with her foster mother that it was a mistake. A flash and the figure shuddered. Emma’s eyes became soft; she had recognized that child.

Next, a seven-year-old blonde pausing as a foster brother swiped her toy and laughed in her face; the next moment her hands were on his chest and he fell to his bottom. Emma smirked as her feet carried her closer. The figure cried in anguish as the lightning flashed.

Then she saw the same girl at 10 years old looking briefly at a dollar and some change on her foster mother’s dresser. As she walked out, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and the money was no longer on the dresser. The figure turned in on himself as lightning flashed all around him. Emma’s heart hurt. By now, she understood she was to blame for all that lightening.

_No, no, no, not this one. Don’t show this one._ At 13-years-old, the girl was taller and leaner, standing in the aisle of a grocery store and licking her lips. She was so hungry. She looked down the aisle, sneaking her hand inside her jacket. The figure’s arms fell open as his back arched as the lightning flashed down his spine. Emma felt a tear fall down her cheek.

The next scene, she had grown again. She was now 16 and with her license, but no car. She walked down the sidewalk hunched over, looking over at a yellow bug. She smiled, pulling out a coat hanger. Her heart clenched. _I may have done something wrong, but I didn’t think I was hurting anyone but myself._ The man was closer now and she saw tears on his dark face as the lightning traveled down from the middle of his palms up his arms and through the top of his head as he fell to his knees.

Once more, she saw the blonde. She was a whole year older. She was at the Subway station, stealing some stolen watches for the man that had let her steal his car, which he had already stolen from someone else. She snickered as she walked right by the cops with the duffel bag on her arm. Emma’s brows furrowed at herself. _What was I thinking?_ Emma stumbled, curling up into a ball at the man’s feet. He curled into himself, as well, as lightning rained all around them.

Emma was breathing hard with her eyes closed tight. Silence was all around them. Emma peeked up. She was alone again. No, she wasn’t. The moon beamed fully down through the clouds and Emma looked up into the face of Merlin. Merlin looked down on her, holding a hand out. She grasped onto it as she uncurled herself and came to her feet to stand before him.

She looked up as a hawk circled down, calling out. She turned in awe as the forest came to life. She heard the critters in the night and a twig snap beneath her foot. The chittering of insects sounded in her ear and she turned to watch their flight pattern.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Merlin smiled at her. Emma nodded, smiling back. “Do you understand why you are here?”

“No.” She didn’t understand why she was here. This had felt so real to her. _This feels so real._

“You are here for judgment.” Emma’s brows furrowed at Merlin’s words. _Judgment?_ He continued, “Would you like to say anything before we begin?”

Her lips twitched as she thought. _What should I say?_ “Who’s going to judge me? You?”

“I am not the judge.” Merlin looked serene. “You are the judge.”

“Me? Why me?” Emma followed Merlin as he turned and walked up the hill behind them, the path winding around the edge.

“You have a sense of what is right and what is wrong, do you not?” Emma’s eyes grew wide as Merlin continued, “You believe that people are either good or bad?”

Emma gulped, “It’s innate, isn’t it? We are born good and evil is made as we make the wrong choices.”

“How do you know it’s not the other way around?” Emma blinked; her brows furrowed. Merlin smiled at her befuddlement. 

“What do you believe about that child?” Emma stopped in her tracks. _That’s why I’m here. I’m being judged for my choices._ Merlin looked back, holding a hand out, encouraging her to join him. “Was she right or wrong in her choices? Was she good or bad? What is your judgment?”

“I believe I made some wrong choices, but everyone does.” She defended herself. Merlin looked sadly at her, but continued following the path. “I don’t believe anyone is really bad. It’s their choices. Everyone has choices.”

Merlin considered her words. “True. And yet, you so readily agreed with your son when he called his mother Evil.”

“Regina’s choices affected a whole population. She has to account for her misdeeds.” Emma argued.

“And you get to judge someone else’s sins?” Emma’s eyes grew fearful and she shook her head. Merlin gestured as if he was weighing something within his hands. “How is that any different from say, stealing some already stolen watches?”

Emma bowed her head. _How can I judge someone else when I haven’t redeemed myself?_ Merlin stopped as a bluebird swooped down and landed on his shoulder. Emma watched as Merlin spoke softly to the bird and then once again the bird took flight. Emma remained silent as they started on the path again.

“What are the paradigms on which you set your standards for judgment?” Merlin turned to look in her face and watched as she thought out her next choice of words.

Emma sighed. Defeated. “I’ve always made decisions as they come. I don’t think about past ones and don’t worry about future ones. Let life come and I’ll go with whatever whenever.”

“Hmm,” Merlin hummed. “So, to you, life happens to you and you don’t control the journey?”

“Yes … no,” Emma sighed and shrugged, “I don’t know?”

Merlin looked out over the dark forest and Emma awed once again at the life within it. “What is darkness?”

“It’s the absence of light.” Emma stated.

“What is light? Where does it come from?” Emma tried to remember her lessons from school. _What did the theory of evolution have to say about it?_ She couldn’t remember, so she remained silent. “Who has the light?”

Emma looked up at him and watched as the moon beam played over Merlin’s features. A small smile curved her lips. Again, letting silence reign. Merlin sighed.

“Emma,” the dark-skinned man rebuked her, “are you avoiding the answers thinking I’ll give them to you?”

“No, I just don’t know how to answer?” Emma struggled with her words and how to say what she was thinking. “How do I answer? Why do I have to answer? Where is this getting me?”

“You have made choices. Choices leading to actions that others might count as sin.” Emma blinked. _I don’t like the thought that I’ve sinned. Have I? Is my darkness sin?_ Merlin smiled at her. Emma stared at him. _Can he read my thoughts?_

“Is darkness bad?” Merlin asked softly.

“No, not always.” Emma crunched a shell beneath her boot as she followed Merlin on the path once more.

“Is light good?” Merlin queried.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Emma countered.

“Should one person be inflicted with a darkness that they can not be rid of ever?” Merlin inquired.

Emma was quiet as she considered, before she could answer, Merlin fired another one, “Should he or she be labeled for life for the darkness he or she has?”

Emma was getting frustrated and quietly muttered, “I don’t know.”

“Is he or she representative of himself or for all people?” Merlin challenged.

“I don’t know,” Emma voiced loudly. Her voice grew louder still until she was shouting, “I don’t know! What does this have to do with me? Why do I have to answer these questions?”

Merlin’s face clouded over with anger as he clipped out, “Don’t get angry at me because you cannot answer these questions! When people decide that they are the moral compass they have to answer for it.”

“I’m not a moral compass. I’m not anything!” Emma fell to her knees and Merlin turned. “I don’t want to judge. I am not a judge. What do you want from me? What do you want me to do?”

“Judgment is not about destruction, Emma,” Merlin spoke quietly, turning to finish the rest of the climb, “but about setting things right.”

Emma looked up from the ground, and pushed herself up, following Merlin to the crest of the hill. Emma stood at the top and her jaw dropped. This was not a hill. They had just climbed a mountain.

“I’m sorry.” Emma spoke sincerely from her heart. “I’m sorry for all I’ve done. I know I’m not all good, even as I am not all bad. I’m sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought this was just a dream. This is only a dream, isn’t it?”

Merlin looked over the vista then turned to the blonde, “Being inside of a dream does not make this any less real. Come, my child, come and stand beside me.”

Once again, Emma had the feeling that someone else was with her. She looked quickly to her right and then to her left. Sighing, she walked up beside this trusting mage. “I’ll do anything to make up for all the hurt I’ve caused. I’ll redeem myself.”

“And do you think your actions will make up for all that hurt? What will it get you? A reward? Heaven, perhaps?” Emma’s brows furrowed as she looked up, defeat written all over her face. “Nothing you do can get you what you want. You would have to work a long time, even unto death to work off all that the darkness has made you do.”

Emma knelt at the feet of the mage. “Please, forgive me. I know I can do nothing. Nothing,” the last came out on a whisper. “What more can I do, but repent? Take all of me. I don’t care if I ever return to my family. I am yours. Make me yours.”

A light shone brightly all around them. The glare made Emma squint against the light. As the light lessoned and became like the sun, Emma looked up into the face of a man with white-skin and trusting dark-brown eyes.

“Hello, Emma,” the man smiled, reaching out a hand to help her to her feet. “I am Zeus.”

The blonde startled. _I’m standing before a god! He is a god!_

“Emma,” Zeus gripped her hand and led her to stand beside him. The tingling on her skin told her the other was still with them. “I have taken your darkness upon me. And now I cast my lightning to destroy it. Never more will humans be able to conjure the powers of darkness or light, for they belong with the gods. You are now purged of your darkness.”

The darkness swirling about Zeus howled as he lashed it away from his body, conjuring a lightning bolt into existence, he thrusted it from his hand. The darkness exploded with a magnified light and was completely eliminated.

Emma sat bolt upright in her bed. Looking around her at her furnishings, she was home. _I’m home._ Pushing the covers from her body, the first thing she noticed was her attire. Her white tank top hung from her thin frame as her boy shorts covered her bottom, snug at the hips. She rushed to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Gone was the Dark One look of white hair, in its place was her blonde curls and softer countenance.

She felt light. She laughed. _It feels good to laugh!_ She turned to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans. Pulling on her red leather jacket, she ran out the door to find Regina. Running down the street towards Granny’s, Emma felt the light drizzle upon her face. She looked up as a light breeze danced over her face.

A screech of wheels made Emma snap to attention. She watched as Regina slammed her car door behind her.

“Emma?” Regina ran the few feet to her. “Emma!”

Emma pulled Regina into her arms as the brunette reached her arms around her neck. “Emma.”

A radiant smile lightened Regina’s whole demeanor. Emma smiled back. The blonde leaned down brushing her lips over the brunette’s. Regina didn’t hesitate, pressing her lips against Emma’s. Emma opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and felt as Regina caressed her tongue.

“I’m sorry,” Regina whispered. Emma’s brows furrowed. Chocolate brown eyes watched the emotions that washed over the blonde’s face. “I love you too.”

Emma’s lips slowly curved into a bright smile. “I love you, Regina. I’m sorry it took so long for me to see.”

“You’re not the only one,” Regina admitted. She tilted her head up again to capture the blonde’s lips. A rainbow bright light radiated out through the town. Emma’s eyes registered shock as she released the brunette’s lips. True love! This was true love.

*****

Grumpy, Happy and Doc staggered out of the diner, their memories coming back. Zelena gawked as she looked at Ruby over the counter as everything came rushing back from Camelot. Would this tall lanky brunette still want her? Ruby turned to look at the redhead and smiled, touching her fingertips as she looked at the baby. Zelena shyly looked down at her daughter, peeking up through her lashes. Ruby’s grin spread across her face.

*****

“Mom?” Henry came running down the street with the grandparents behind him. “Ma?”

“Henry!” Emma exclaimed as she enveloped her son in her arms, Regina on the other side.

“Henry,” Regina stated as she kissed his cheek.

“What happened? Did you see that light?” Henry questioned his mothers. The women smiled at each other. The Charmings looked at each other then at the other two women.

“Should we tell him?” Emma’s brow rose at Regina. The brunette laughed.

“What, Ma?” Henry looked between his two mothers. “Tell me what?”

“We kissed,” Emma admitted, pulling the brunette in and touching their lips together with a feather light touch.

Henry gaped at his mothers. Snow blinked at her daughter. Henry’s grin was infectious as he grabbed his moms in another bear hug.

“You’re each other’s true love?” Snow asked softly.

Emma loosened her grip and studied her mother’s features. Finally admitting, “Yes, mom. True love.”

“Would you like breakfast, my prince?” Regina walked with Henry towards the diner, her arm draped around his waist. Henry agreed vehemently. Emma watched them as they left. Soon their son would be taller than his mothers. She sighed.

  
“Emma?” Snow questioned. “How did this happen?”

Emma gave a lop-sided grin, saying, “I don’t know, Mom. I really don’t know. It just happened … over time. Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for her.” Emma turned to go into the diner to join her family. “Are you coming?”

Snow smiled softly, “We’ll be there in a moment.”

“Where did we go wrong?” David took Snow White into his arms. “I never expected our daughter to end up in the Evil Queen’s arms.”

“She’s not the Evil Queen,” Snow placed her finger over his lips. “Not any more. We have to give her the benefit of the doubt.”

“We were so close, Mary Margaret.” David pleaded with her.

“And Regina would have been dead. She chose love David. And we would’ve done the same thing. We share one heart because we took the same kind of risk that Emma took. We save each other. That is what our family does. So have some faith in her.”

“I do. I just hope her faith in Regina is justified.” David kissed his wife’s lips and let her go.

“We will have to wait and see.” Snow took his hand and led him into the diner. Spotting her daughter in a booth with Henry and Regina, she strode in their direction.

“Grams! Gramps!” Henry called, squished between his mothers. “Over here!”

Snow smiled at her grandson, sitting across from them, “Yes, Henry, I see.”

David grinned at his grandson’s exuberance. “So, what happened? I see you’re no longer the Dark Ones.”

The two women looked at each other and smiled. The moment they saw each other, they knew that the other was with them as they walked that path. Emma started,

“Well, you know dark ones don’t sleep, but sometimes, we need to dream. I walked a path where I had to make choices.”

Regina nodded, “Then after the choices, I was shown scenes from my life, where I often made the wrong choice. It was extremely difficult. With every wrong choice, a figure in the distance …”

Emma’s mouth gaped, “was struck with lightning, laden with pain. Yeah, same with me.” She was struck silent in deep thought. “I knew when I saw you that you were there with me. But you were really there with me?”

“Yes,” Regina agreed. “And you with me. In the end, Merlin walked me up a long path to stand on what I think was Mount Olympus.”

“The Mountain of the Gods?” Henry exclaimed.

Emma nodded, “Yeah, it had to be Mount Olympus. He asked me questions. Hard questions. Questions I couldn’t answer. When I admitted I wasn’t a judge and asked for forgiveness, I offered myself to him even at the expense of my family. I almost didn’t come back because of that.”

“Me, too,” Regina said in a small voice. A moment of silence reigned. “Then why did you?”

“You,” Emma admitted. “You are the reason. You are always my reason.”

The brunette smiled at the blonde. Studying her features, “You’re mine, too.”

“How did you get back?” Henry asked, breaking the moment between his mothers.

“Well, Merlin turned into Zeus and he eliminated my darkness, saying that humans could no longer take on the darkness and claiming power for their own. He conjured a lightning bolt and destroyed the darkness. After the destruction, I woke up in my bed and I knew I had to find Regina.” Emma stated, talking as if she had just defeated level 31 on Space Paranoids.

Henry looked in awe at his blonde mother and then turned to his brunette mother, raising his brows. She responded, “Yes, it’s the same with me.”

“Wow!” Henry exclaimed. And once again, “Wow!” Ruby came over and took their orders. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“Now?” Regina queried.

“Kid!” Emma articulated. “Why do we always have to be doing something?”

Henry looked smugly at his mothers, “I only meant, are you going to date my mom?”

“What do you think, Regina?” Emma grinned at the brunette, “Will you go on a date with me?”

Henry bounced in his seat, watching his brunette mother’s face intently. “Henry, sit still.” Regina reprimanded and, without skipping a beat, she looked up at Emma and pronounced, “Yes, Emma, I’ll go on a date with you.”

Emma grinned like a happy puppy. Life couldn’t get any better. She had her son. And Regina, the woman she loved. She knew her parents would get over their shock and either accept them or have to eventually because she would never let this woman go. She may have once been the Evil Queen, but Zeus destroyed her darkness, giving her the future to make new choices. She had that future too. Someday, she may have to account for those choices, once again. But that was some day. This was now. She would enjoy the now.


	4. Epilogue

Emma looked up over the rise of Regina’s breast. The brunette was breathing heavily as she fell from the heights. The blonde watched as Regina’s bosom rose and fell with each breath. _She is so beautiful! How did I get this woman?_

Regina gave a tug at the blonde’s hair. Emma grinned as she slithered up Regina’s body. She kissed Regina soundly as they lay skin to skin. Rolling off her forearms and onto her side, she snuggled into Regina’s neck. Regina smelled of apples and spice … and sex. Emma smiled happily. _I could get used to this._

“What?” Regina caught Emma’s look of adoration. _What is she looking at?_

“Nothing,” the blonde replied. She rubbed her nose against Regina’s cheek.

“Ew,” Regina shrieked, “Emma! That’s disgusting!” She pulled her head away from her girlfriend.

Emma burst out laughing. “Silly, I wasn’t wiping my nose on you. I was just nuzzling.”

“Oh,” the brunette breathed, “sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Emma said as she pulled Regina into the circle of her arms. Emma watched as lines twitched over her girlfriend’s face. Her lips quirked into a smile and she turned to look up at her.

“What are you thinking?” Regina wanted to know.

Emma’s eyes searched Regina’s. “Nothing. Just you. You are all I need.”

Regina sighed in content. _This. This is all I ever wanted._ The brunette wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and pulled herself in closer, if that were possible; they were already skin to skin.

“You know what?” Emma breathed against Regina’s dark tresses. Regina shook her head slightly against Emma’s chest. She tipped the brunette’s head up and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. “You,” Regina’s eyes shone as Emma affirmed, “you will always be my reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on my journey! If you liked it, please leave me a comment; it makes my heart light. God bless!


End file.
